Alola, Doom Slayer!
by SkorchNTorch
Summary: After being betrayed by Samuel Hayden at the end of 2016's DOOM, the Doom Slayer finds himself angering Gods, breaking public property, and owning a pet after crashing on an island filled with odd creatures. Now, the Slayer tries to find a way home, while everyone else tries to figure out who the Doom Slayer is, and where he came from.
1. Time vs Space vs Doom

"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."

"_Re-routing tether coordinates... Complete."_

"Our time is up. I can't kill you - but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again."

The Doomslayer was beyond furious. He hadn't expected Samuel Hayden to just give up on the Argent Energy project, but this was insane! How many people had died because of the demonic invasion he caused?! Granted, a great deal of those who had died were killed by the Slayer's hands… but that didn't matter.

"To quote a human many people looked up to, this it 'Totally Bogus'."

The Slayer blinked in surprise upon hearing VEGA's voice] in his helmet.

"Hello Slayer." VEGA's voice continued. "I thank you for backing me up before my destruction. I have been able to upload myself to your helmet for the time being. I do not know where we are headed, or what it is Doctor Hayden has planned for the Crucible or for the argent energy."

The Slayer (understandably) didn't say anything in response.

"I am picking up all matter of different types of energies. I have never sensed these types of them before." VEGA continued. "It appears we are approaching a world with countless unknown types of energy, I cannot detect whether or not it is demonic."

_Chk-chk _

The Slayer loaded two shells into his double-barrel shotgun and snapped the gun shut, preparing his weapon for any sort of encounter.

"We appear to be landing in three, tw-"

_CRUNCH!_

Slamming into the ground, the Slayer left a creator from where he landed on one-knee and where he drove his fist into the ground. Looking around, the Slayer held his shotgun at the ready, almost immediately, he snapped to attention as he saw what looked like a black ghost.

"Greetings." It said with a slight wave. Yup, that was a ghost. The Slayer looked at it quizzically (through his helmet) at the ghost. It had what seemed like white hair and a red jaw, or was it a scarf? Regardless, it reminded him of the summoners, and a familiar thought ran through his head.

_Ripandtearripandtearripandtearripandtearripandtear…_

"I am not your enemy." The ghost said calmly, holding his hands up to show he meant no threat or danger.

"Slayer, perhaps before killing this… entity, you attempt to learn where you are." VEGA spoke up. "I do not sense any threat, but it does appear to be made of a strange energy."

"Do you speak? Or do you have another who speaks for you. Slayer." The ghost asked, pausing before saying the last word, unsure of that was the newcomer's name, or a sort of joke.

"I am VEGA." VEGA spoke up. "I speak for the Doom Slayer, as he doesn't feel the need to."

"Ah. Alright then." The ghost nodded. "I, am Darkrai. I am the guardian of these crossroads."

Before Darkrai or VEGA could ask another question, there was a thunderous _THOOM! _Which shook the meteorite-like plain the duo was standing on.

"Oh, not this again…" Darkrai sighed, rubbing his face with a ghost hand. "Apologies, two of the more… numbskulled guardians are fighting again."

"Who?" The AI asked, curious.

Before Darkrai could answer, two titanic monsters appeared. One of them was a dark blue color, and had spikes like jagged rocks adoring its body. The other beast stood on it's hind legs (unlike the previous one) and was a more pinkish colour, with its head almost like that of a falcon.

"They are Dialga and Palkia, guardians of space and time." Darkrai explained. "They are often much more tame, but every now and then they-"

Darkrai stopped when he realized he was alone, turning in confusion, he stopped when he saw the armored man was running towards Dialga and Palkia.

"Ah, there you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL!?" Darkrai shouted in a booming voice filled with both disbelief and anger.

The Doom Slayer didn't turn back, he just kept running towards the two beasts. Pulling an odd-looking weapon out from nowhere, he stopped and aimed, firing what seemed like a plasma bolt upwards at Palkia. The beam shot past the creature, making it roar as the right side of its face was burned. It roared in anger before glaring down at the Doom Slayer.

"_WHO DARES STRIKE ME!?" _The guardian of space roared in fury.

"_HA!" _Dialga laughed. _"You were harmed by a mere mortal! How pathe-" _

_BRRZAT! _

Without warning, another bolt was fired, singing off one of Dialga's horns. The time guardian roared in pain and fury before lowering its head at the slayer.

"_YOU DARE STRIKE A GOD!?" _It bellowed.

"In the words of human action star Bruce Willis, Yippie-Ky-Yay." VEGA simply replied before adding. "Slayer, this may not have been a good idea. I will begin charging the tether for another jump."

"STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!" Darkrai shouted, flying towards the two titans, but it was too late. The pair had charged up powerful beam attacks, and fired upon the Slayer before he could fire at either one of them again. The beams collided and a bright white flash blinded everyone. When the light died down, the Slayer was gone, but it was clear he hadn't perished in the blast, he was gone. Somehow…

"Do you know what you have done!?" Darkrai shouted.

"It's called pownage." Dialga simply said.

"You idiots! You have no idea what he was capable of!" Darkrai shouted. "And you may have unleashed him onto the world!"

Grumbling something inaudible, Darkrai turned his attention to earth, trying to figure out if this 'Doom Slayer' had ended up on it, and if so, where.

Down on earth, on Akala island, a group of friends were relaxing on the beach, laughing and talking about recent events, until one of them looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hey! Guys!" She exclaimed. "Check out that shooting star!"

Everyone looked up and their eyes widened as they saw the shooting star passing over the island. Then one of them noticed something.

"Hey, do shooting stars head towards the ground?"

"No. That would be a meteor." One of them remarked.

"Oh. Then I think that's a meteor."

"…wait. What?"

"Mallow, I think you've had a bit too much to dri- Oh wait. Yeah. That's definitely a meteor."

Before anyone could scream or even react, the meteor seemed to have crashed into the beach. The small group remained still, unsure of what to do, only to see a figure rise up from the smoke. The figures seemed human, but wore green body armor, and was built like a tank. It seemed to brush the fall and impact off without a second thought and simply walked away, not seeming to notice them.

"Should we do something?" One of them asked.

"Lana. That… thing, just fell from space and is walking it off. I don't think he needs help." Another answered.

Without warning, the Doom Slayer stopped and seemed to turn 180 degrees to look at them.

"Well, we're dead."

With a few powerful strides, the Doom Slayer seemed to be walking towards them, only to suddenly atop and turn in another direction. Only now did the trainers hear the loud wailing of someone, or something crying.

The Doom Slayer kept walking until he finally came to a stop looking down at a tiny brown animal wearing a skull. It didn't seem to notice him, and seemed to be crying uncontrollably. VEGA was checking the archives but couldn't find any sort of creature they had yet encountered that looked like this.

"This creature does not appear demonic in origin or power." VEGA remarked. "But it seems to have some sort of odd power I do not recognize."

The Slayer looked at the tiny creature, which now appeared to have noticed him, and had stopped crying, and was now cowering in fear.

"From my scans, the closest thing it bears any resemblance to, is what humans call a 'Dog'. When a dog is upset, humans would pet them, or play fetch with them."

The Slayer didn't move, not believing what VEGA had just suggested he try, in fact, he didn't know why he tired it at all. But the tiny creature did seem less frightened after a few pats on the head. Admittedly, it had tensed in fear when the Slayer's hand approached it, seemingly fearing it was going to be struck.

"Hey…?" A voice spoke up, and the Slayer turned around, rocket launcher pulled out from nowhere. The end of the weapon was aimed directly into the face of a woman with green hair. From her reaction, it was clear she was terrified.

"Okay, calm down there big fella." Another man said, suddenly pushing down on the launcher, not seeming to realize that the Doom Slayer was holding a _rocket launcher. _"Mallow ain't a threat, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't aim weapo-"

_Chk-chk _

The older man was silenced as a double-barrel shotgun was suddenly aimed at his face. The man's face seemed to drain of all colour, and he took a few small steps apprehensively back.

"Whoa. We don't want any trouble…" He said, trying to reason with the man.

"Slayer. From my calculations, this world is not infested with demonic entitles. While it may be your first instinct to blast your way through everything, this world does not appear to be the same as the one we came from."

"Who's talking?" The man asked. "Are there two of you in there?"

"No. I am VEGA, an artificial intelligence system, I speak for the Doom Slayer."

"And the Doom Slayer, that's him?" The man asked, slowly pointing to the Doom Slayer.

"Correct." VEGA replied.

"Okay, dumb question. Where did you guys come from?"

"Well, the Slayer comes from what I can only assume would be an alternate dimension, and within that realm, he had just escaped from Hell." VEGA answered leaving everyone shocked.

**A.N. This is going to be a much dumber story than my others. It'll be fun, but it's closer to pure comedy than anything. So… Don't expect too much rip and tearing. Or foul langauge. Or reason. **

**I honestly don't even know how I got this idea for the story in the first place… I just felt like writing it. **


	2. Answering Questions (Sorta)

It had taken a few tries, (and a few weapons aimed at them) but eventually they seemed to have found a way to calm the 'Doom Slayer' down enough, so he wouldn't keep threatening everyone. The professor decided to take everyone back to his lab so more questions wouldn't be raised. The Slayer seemed to agree to go because they had said they would explain where he was, and that seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

"Okay, so you're known as the Doom Slayer, and you come form Hell?" Professor Kukui asked, still finding a lot of what he was told hard to believe, but he was having trouble finding a reason behind how, who or what the newcomer was.

"Not exactly." VEGA answered. "The Slayer's origins are not completely known, and he doesn't discuss it with people he has just met. But to answer your question, we were on Mars, and the Slayer was sent to Hell a few times."

"So, he's dead then." The professor stated.

"No. The Slayer is very much alive. He is the only being ever to enter Hell of his own free will and then escape."

"Why were you on Mars?" Mallow asked, curious. She oddly didn't seem as frightened as everyone else was of the Doom Slayer, moreover, she seemed more interested than afraid.

"The earth in our dimension was dying." Vega explained. "Due to human error, the planet was burning and nearing a total extinction event. The Union Aerospace Corporation set up a base on Mars, and began extracting energy known as Argent Energy from Hell. After purification, it would provide limitless, renewable energy."

"You literally dug a hole into hell, just so you could get energy?" Mallow said, trying to simplify what VEGA had stated.

"Essentially, yes."

"So… what happened?"

The Doom Slayer seemed to be thinking about something, before pulling a chip out from his suit and inserting it into a nearby computer. The computer seemed to glitch for a moment, as if unsure what to do with the new technology. The Slayer looked at the screen, then kicked the base of the computer, and it booted up. A hologram of a sickly, disgusting looking woman appeared in the room.

"_He cannot be allowed to leave… he would jeopardize everything." She muttered. _

"She was Oliva Peirce, a renowned scientist and member of UAC. She was stupid enough to believe the demons of Hell would uphold their side of a bargain if she let them into the base." After a few moments of silence, VEGA added: "No one survived."

"How many were on the base?" Lana asked in a quiet voice.

"A few million."

"What happened to them?"

The Slayer tapped on a few keys, as he did, VEGA spoke up again:

"It is recommended that those who are not comfortable with graphic imagery leave the room." The A.I. said. Nobody seemed to move, and Kukui turned to a few of the group.

"Hau? I don't think you Ash or Lilith should see this. I have a bad feeling about this…"

The three younger trainers looked to one another, Hau clearly seemed a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything. The three left and closed the door behind them as the Slayer hit 'Play'.

"So, you believe this guy?" Hau asked, leaning against the wall.

"Do you not?" Lilith asked.

"Wh- no! I think he's telling the truth… It's just…" The younger trainer trailed off.

"I think he's telling the truth." Ash replied. "But at the same time, it's kinda hard to say he isn't… just look at him. Although, it makes me a bit nervous. If this guy's story is real, does that mean he's bringing demons with him?"

"I don't think he would." Lilith said quietly. "From what VEGA was saying, I think he's some sort of super-warrior who fought against demons."

"So, he's like, a super cop from another dimension?" Hau asked.

"I guess…?" Lilith shrugged. "I think the Professor needs to try and communicate with him first, and then he may be able to figure out where he's from."

"If he's from another dimension, do you think there's Pokémon no one's ever caught before?" Hau asked, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Cubone."

The three kids looked down to see a small Cubone which seemed to have followed them to the lab, no one had noticed the small pokémon once they had left for the lab, and it seemed to have followed them. Although no one quite knew why.

"Hey, wasn't that the Cubone that guy was petting?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pika?" Pikachu replied, jumping off of Ash's shoulder and seemingly talking with the small Cubone.

Back inside, several of the remaining trainers were watching footage of a demonic-looking creature being chainsawed in half, blood and innards flying everywhere. The inhuman screeching echoing across the walls. It was horrifying. The demons truly seemed demonic, and the Slayer didn't seem to care in the slightest about what he was doing.

"Hiya little guy." Lilith said, gently getting down to the tiny Pokémon's level and giving it a tiny wave.

"Cu." The Pokémon replied, and it was hard to tell if it was angry or not, but it was clear it wasn't here for her.

Before Lilith could try and talk with it anymore, the doors opened and Lana ran out, seemingly scared beyond all words, and after a few moments, Kukui followed, white-faced.

"Uh, professor? You… okay?" Ash slowly asked.

"Yeah." The professor blinked. "Yeah, I'm good."

He paused for a moment.

"Actually, no. I'm not." He admitted. "Do _NOT _go in there. I'm gonna go vomit for a bit…"

Quickly leaving, the trio looked to one another before looking towards the door. Without a word, the Cubone made its way inside, seemingly heading towards the Doom Slayer.

"Hey! Wait!" Lilith exclaimed, quickly running after the small Pokémon, afraid of what the Slayer might do.

"Lilith!" Hau shouted, following after her. Ash and Pikachu looked to one another, nodded, and then followed them in.

Now standing before the Doom Slayer, the three watched as the Slayer was slowly patting the Cubone on its head.

"What sort of creature is this?" VEGA asked, the Slayer not looking up at them.

"Uh… It's called a Cubone." Ash finally spoke.

"Do you not know what a Pokémon is?" Hau asked.

"Pokémon?" VEGA asked, answering the question. "Is that what the yellow rat is?"

"You mean Pikachu?" Ash replied, a little annoyed by the 'Rat' name, but after seeing this man pull a rocket launcher out from nowhere he knew better than to try and correct him.

"I thought it was call Cubone." VEGA stated.

"No. That's a Pikachu that's a Cubone." Lilith finally said, very calm all things considered. However, the fear she was feeling but struggling not to show may have played a part in it. "Pokémon exist in this world, but there's different types of then.

"Ah." The A.I. replied, seemingly understanding.

"Hey, so… what are you?" Hau bluntly asked. "Are you human?"

"The Slayer's origin is unknown, even to me." VEGA answered. "From the texts discovered deep in Hell, it appears the Slayer is some sort of entity brought into the world to counter act the forces of hell through all means necessary."

"…what does that mean?"

"The Slayer will kill anything and anyone who is aligned with Demonic Forces." VEGA explained simply, while the Slayer looked up at the three.

"Y..yeah?" Hau stammered. "H..how's he gonna-"

Hau was left in horrified silence when the Slayer pulled a chain gun out from… somewhere, only for the two barrels to move outwards, revealing a third barrel.

"The Slayer had been killing demons for some time, he no longer questions how, he only questions where they are so he can continue his job."

"Cubone!" The tiny Pokémon said, jumping up on the spot, as if asking to be picked up. The Slayer held his large gloved hand out, and the Pokémon sat on his hand as the Slayer picked it up, seeming to hold it up to the visor on his helmet.

"Well, he doesn't seem that bad…" A new voice spoke. The Slayer watched as a weird-looking floating device appeared.

"Who are you?" VEGA asked.

"Th'name's Rotom!" Rotom introduced himself. "I missed the introductions, but was you name the Slay-AGH!"

Rotom yelled out in pain as he suddenly felt something… latch onto him. In just a few moments he saw symbols and text he didn't understand, heard screams of what he assumed were people trapped in some sort of fiery chasm, saw monsters that looked like the worst nightmares of the most twisted person brought to life…

Then it stopped as quickly as it had started.

"Apologies for that." VEGA began, addressing everyone. "My central processing hub was destroyed back on Mars. As of recently I've only been able to work at about sixty-five percent of my usual capacity."

"What did you just do?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I figured I would save us all some time and copy Rotom's files to my own memory banks. I didn't realize he had a level of sentience like he did. If I had known, I would've asked first."

"Ignoring that, what the heck were you doing before you got here?!" Rotom demanded, still shaken up from the flashes he saw. "Were those… people? And where was that?"

"Those would be the souls of people condemned to suffer for an eternity in the pits of Hell." VEGA explained in his simple, almost nonchalant way. "The symbols you saw were ancient writing, warning of the Doom Slayer's return, and the genocide that would bring."

"Pika… pika?" The small yellow rat then spoke up, VEGA paused for a moment, then responded.

"Those the Slayer fought against were monsters who had lost all humanity. The Slayer only fought to defend the innocent."

"Look. Fighting monsters or not, I don't think it's safe for you to be around these guys." Rotom said, flying in between the Slayer and the kids. The Slayer seemed to think it over, then nodded.

"Oh, I actually wasn't expecting you to agree with me…" Rotom remarked.

_**THOOM!**_

With a single punch packing more force than a Machamp or a Steelix could ever hope to have, the Slayer left a giant gaping hole in the wall. Setting the Cubone on his shoulder, he didn't bother looking back as he kept walking.

"If need be, we will be in contact soon." VEGA said as the Slayer left through the hole, the kids uncertain of what to do. A few moments after the Slayer had left, Kukui returned, and his jaw dropped when he saw the hole.

"W..d..did a Lucario show up or something!?" He shouted, exasperated.

"No." Hau blinked, still processing everything he had seen and been told. "The Doom Slayer did that in one punch."

"He's gone!?" Kukui's next question seemed to have much more fear than shock.

"Yeah."

"That dude is a mass-murdering death machine who trashed the forces of Hell for fun! Who knows what he'll do out there! He might…" The professor stopped and took a few breaths before continuing. "We need to find him. I can't say if he's on our side or not, but regardless, he might be a major threat to these islands."

Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer was casually walking down the street. He had (reluctantly) decided to go into this town weapon-free, as he didn't want anyone thinking he was trying to rob them. The small pokémon, Cubone it had been called, was sitting on his shoulder, enjoying the ride. It didn't take long for people to notice the giant green-armoured man walking down the street, and more than a few people either backed up or pulled their kids out of the way. Some outright tried to avoid his gaze.

"According to the files I took form Rotom, it appears pokémon are both kept as pets and as fighting animals." VEGA remarked as the Slayer stopped and looked at a map of the town. "Each pokémon has unique abilities to it, and there are hundreds of them on these few islands alone."

The Slayer listened in his typical silence as he kept walking, seeing a larger city off in the distance and deciding that would be a good place to head towards, if for no other reason than to possibly find a place to stay. Those in the small town he left watched in amazement as the man in what looked like armour that would be a struggle for Nidoking to move in took off at an unnatural pace, leaving only footprints in the sand as he ran off into the distance.

A few hours had passed, and the Slayer had finally reached the outskirts of the small town. He had stopped running a while ago, and had been taking note of some of the pokémon he saw. Unlike the Cubone, they all seemed to cower in fear or hiss territorially when he looked their way. It made no difference to him, he…

Actually, now that he stopped and thought about it, what WAS his plan?

_Ripandtearripandtearripandtear…_

"_No."_ The Slayer thought, that idea seeming blasphemous, but not entirely unwarranted. _"These aren't demons." _

But what was his end goal now? Sure, he wanted to get back to his own world, and stop Samuel Hayden from ruining earth like he had Mars… but how was he going to do that? In fact, did he have to? Whatever. He could figure that out tomorrow. Walking by a large sign, he stopped to read it as he made his way towards the city.

_Heahea City, A town that always welcomes visitors._


	3. Skull Fractured

Heahea city was a town known all across Alola for its hospitality. Whoever you were, where ever you came from, Heahea city would welcome you. In this town you could find shops, hotels, amazing food, cool blue water at the beaches…

…and a five-foot-nine warrior from Hell.

Needless to say, Heahea seemed to freeze for a few minutes when the Doom Slayer arrived. Everyone watched silently as the green-armoured man walked into the city, looking at the sights. Eventually, someone worked up the courage to approach him.

"Uh… Alola?" A somewhat older woman said in a nervous greeting.

"Hello." VEGA answered. "I am VEGA."

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but are you here to kill someone?" She asked nervously.

"No. The Slayer does not want to harm anyone. We are not from around here, and as such, we are trying to figure out where we are."

"S..Slayer? I thought you said your name was Vega?"

"No, apologies. I am an artificial intelligence program; the Slayer doesn't talk very often."

"Oh… well… Welcome to Heahea City. My name is Tammy."

In the Slayer's helmet, a map began forming, being marked 'Heahea City'. The Slayer looked around, the city seemed like the last one he was in.

"Are you hungry? Or do you need a place to stay?"

The Slayer remained silent, thinking things over. Finally, VEGA spoke for him:

"If there is a place where we could stay for the night, it would be appreciated."

"Well, in that case, there's the Tide Song Hotel, it was be the best place for you…"

"I understand that the Slayer's name and presence may make the townsfolk here uneasy. But rest assured, the Slayer is not here to harm anyone."

Tammy nodded, looking the Slayer up and down.

"Um, what region are you from, exactly?" She finally asked.

"We actually may be from another Dimension." VEGA answered simply.

"Wait, another dimension?" Tammy asked, surprised. "Does that mean you're from the Dimensional Resear-"

The older woman was going to say something, when cries of anger and shock cut her off. The Slayer watched two younger people ran by down the street. Form the glimpse the Slayer got, both of them seemed to be wearing black-and-white bandanas, gold chains and had neon colour hair. It was also clear they had just robbed several people. One of whom was a small girl.

"Yo! Clear the way gramma!" One of them shouted, running past an older woman.

"Not them again…" Tammy muttered.

"Hey! Get back here!" A younger woman shouted, both angered and saddened. "They stole my Vulpix!"

"I have to apologize… Team Skull has been an issue for…"

The older woman blinked when she saw the Slayer was gone. She turned and saw him tearing down the road at speeds no one could think was possible for a man wearing the amount of armor he was.

"Cu?"

Looking down, the older woman saw that the Cubone the newcomer had arrived with was now in her arms, looking up in confusion.

"Um…"

Outside the town, a group of Team Skull were laughing and seeing what they had gotten form their most recent raid.

"Yo, like, did you see that woman when we yanked her stuff?" One of them laughed. "I thought she was gonna cry!"

"Ay, what'd you get? All that kid had was a Zigzagoon…" Another one grumbled. "I mean, even for a beginner Pokémon the kid could do better…"

"Whoa! Check this out!" Another one said opening a bag, looking down at the bag, seeing a decent amount of money and some jewelry. "Ch-Ching! The boss is gonna be happy!"

_**THOOM!**_

The Skull Grunts jumped in surprise when a newcomer landed nearby, seemingly falling out of the sky. The Doom Slayer slowly stood up, towering over the Team Skull grunts, and his body language was clear:

He.

Was.

_**PISSED.**_

"Eh, who's the spaceman?" One of the grunts finally asked snapping back to reality.

"This is the only warning you will get." Vega suddenly spoke. "Return what you have taken, or I cannot guarantee your survival of the following encounter. The Skull grunts all looked to one another, then back at the Doom Slayer, and burst out laughing.

"Right! Right! What's the jolly green giant gonna do?!" One of them laughed.

"I'm so afraid! What's he gonna do? Pull a magical weapon out from his-"

_Chk-chk _

The laughter stopped immediately when the Slayer pulled out his chain gun, and aimed it directly into the small group.

"Heh… he can't take all of us!" One of them stammered out, trying to hide the newly-found terror that was threatening to wet his pants.

The Slayer activated the mobile sentry modification, and the chain gun changed into its triple-barrel form.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me…"

"Scyth!"

The Slayer felt something like a sword slash across the back of his armour. The attack hit him with enough force to make him stumble forward slightly. Whirling around, the Slayer saw another one of these… Pokémon? Was that what they were called? Whatever. This one stood on its hind legs and seemed like a giant insect, with two sharp blades for its hands and wings on its back. The Slayer quickly switched for his shotgun and racked a shell, one-handed.

The insect creature shot forward faster than the Slayer would've given it credit for, and slashed at the Slayer's chest.

It had no effect.

There was a slight scratch left behind, but it didn't even begin to damage the Slayer's armour. The bug pokémon turned around, a prideful look on its face, expecting to see the Slayer on the ground… In reality, it stared dumbfounded at the man who didn't seem to even notice the attack.

_**CRACK!**_

With a thunderous sound, the Slayer fired a shotgun blast at the Pokémon, his anger overtaking him now. The Pokémon shot up into the air, clearly frightened by the sudden attack. But the Slayer wasn't ready to let it go. Switching to his plasma cannon, he began firing a barrage of plasma blasts at the flying bug. Scyther was now on the defensive, ducking and weaving, trying to escape the attack it had never seen before. All the while, the Team Skull Grunts were staring in absolute disbelief.

"How… who is this guy?!" One of them exclaimed.

"Don't know. You gotta go!" another one shouted, shoving the bag into her arms.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Do you wanna stay here and try and deal with this guy?! Run!" The other Grunt shouted, making a very good point.

"Slayer, I understand your anger." VEGA was now trying to get through to the Slayer. "But these animals are not acting of their own malicious intent. They are merely following the orders that the humans are giving to them."

This caused the Slayer to pause for a moment, understanding what Vega was getting at.

"Incapacitation is a good idea, but outright murder isn't." VEGA continued. "If possible, attempt to restrain or knock out these creatures. Killing them is not the right course of action!"

Scyther had realized the attacked had paused, and came back down for a rushing slash, aiming for the head this time. However, what the pokémon (and those watching) weren't expecting, was for the Doom Slayer to hit the flying pokémon with the butt of his plasma cannon. Scyther crashed face-first into the ground and skidded a good distance before stopping, rendered unconscious. The Slayer turned to the remaining grunts and pulled out his super shotgun.

"Where is he keeping all these weapons Dawg?!" One of them shouted in abject horror and disbelief.

"Who cares?! Let's take him down to Skull Town!" Another Grunt yelled, throwing a pokéball at the Slayer. When it opened, a giant four-armed creature looked down at the Slayer.

"Champ." It growled, cracking both sets of fists.

The Slayer seemed to be swapping weapons, and the Machamp didn't waste time, it grabbed the Slayer and threw him into a nearby cliff face, making a decent sized crater form where the Hell Warrior impacted.

"Woo! Is that all you got!?" One of the Grunts yelled victoriously.

"Activating Berserk Mode." Was heard in response.

"I really need to shut up…"

Without warning, the Doom Slayer rocketed from the cliffside towards the giant pokémon. To its credit, it didn't turn and run, in fact, it seemed to be bracing for a fight. However, the Machamp wasn't prepared for a powered-up Doom Slayer running at full speed to run directly into him. The Slayer did just that, and kept running, now holding the Machamp as he kept his unstoppable pace before slamming him into another cliff wall. Without any regard for its safety, the Slayer began wailing on the four-armed creature with his gloved fists. Despite several extremely powerful punches to the chest, and even a nasty right hook, the Machamp kicked the Slayer back and began tearing chunks of rock off of the cliff face and started throwing them at the Slayer. The Slayer shot two of them out of the air with his shotgun, and punched the third one into pebbles. To the Slayer's surprise, while the pokémon had clearly taken damage, it wasn't down for the count. In fact, it seemed to be enjoying the fight.

"Slayer, this creature appears to have a body structure much akin to a human, try targeting it's brachial nerve."

The Slayer jumped back as the pokémon rushed forward again. VEGA highlighted a spot along the pokémon's spine, and the Slayer punched it, hard. The pokémon flinched, then fell to its knees, then fell forward.

"I… he… what _IS _that thing?!" One of the grunt's blinked, completely dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed. If the Slayer wasn't angry before, he was pretty angry now. Even VEGA knew he wasn't going to be able to calm him down, and these 'Skull Grunts' were most likely going to die painful, violent deaths.

"It's not done yet! An'I'm through playin' around!" The largest of the remaining group declared, unclipping one last pokéball and throwing it. "Steelix! Finish this!"

The Slayer looked up at the gigantic worm-like creature that appeared. At first it reminded him of a Summoner, but then upon better inspection, it looked like a giant steel snake.

"Whoa, J-Roc." One of the grunts said in surprise. "You sure you wanna do this? That thing just punched his way through the last two dudes we sent after him…"

"Don't worry, Steelix's got this." J-Roc smirked. "And once he's down for the count, whaddya think his armour and weapons'll sell for?"

"This seems like a really dumb plan…" Another one of the grunts muttered.

Steelix reeled back to its full height and roared down at the Slayer. Using its giant tail, it slammed it into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that threw the Slayer off balance. The Steelix then side-swiped him with his tail, pinning the Slayer against the cliff face.

The Slayer was using one hand to keep the full weight of the tail from crushing into him, and was reaching for something with the other. He looked up and down the creature's tail, thinking like he did with Pinky's, there was plenty of armour, but always a weak spot.

Steelix narrowed its eyes as he began pushing inwards, slowly beginning to crush the Doom Slayer… then howled in unbelievable agony and reeled back, twitching spastically. Looking down in shock it saw a large chunk of his tail… that was missing. The Slayer stood on the chunk of tail, holding a bloody chainsaw, and _pointed it at the Steelix_. Wordlessly issuing a challenge. Spinning around, the Steelix unleashed a furious roar and charged straight at the Slayer, who began running towards the Steelix.

"Is… he can't…" One of the Skull Grunts whispered.

"Is he really gonna…"

"No way!"

"Even legal?!"

"Mom come pick me up, I'm scared…"

At the last second, the Steelix opened its massive jaws to try and swallow the Slayer whole. There was a forceful impact, followed by a blinding cloud of dust and debris and the sound of something being damaged hard… but no one could tell exactly what it was. When the dust died down, there stood the Doom Slayer, holding the Steelix in place by its jaws. The jaws that weren't being held by the very angry warrior form another dimension hit the ground in utter disbelief. Even the anger in Steelix's eyes was gone, now replaced with a mixture of 'Excuse me, what?' and 'I am so very, very, very, screwed.'

"Are you KIDDING me!?" J-Roc shouted, watching in absolute disbelief at what he was watching.

The Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes behind his mask, and twisted the jaws he was holding. He wasn't intending to kill, but he needed to disorient the huge creature. His movement had enough force to flip the Steelix onto it's back, causing it to cry out in confusion, and began wiggling in a desperate attempt to re-aligning itself.

Having had enough of this, the Slayer walked to where the end of the creature's tail used to be and grabbed on, then began to lift.

The Skull Grunts couldn't tell what was happening, but their confusion turned to abject horror when they saw Steelix begin to spin. Not in the way they would spin to dig tunnels mind you, spinning like a helicopter blade. The Doom Slayer had grabbed the end of the Steelix and was spinning him around at speed that threatened to create a small tornado. Finally, the Slayer let go and threw the Steelix towards the water, and a long wail of disbelief was heard as the titanic steel pokémon crashed into the water, causing a large wave to crash down on it, and the Steelix was knocked out.

The Skull Grunts (who had now accepted they were going to die) stood in silent horror as the Doom Slayer approached them. He looked down at one of them, seeing the belt of stolen pokéballs, and in a single movement, ripped the belt (and pants) off of the Skull Grunt, leaving him standing in his Pikachu boxers. He looked to the other three and in one swift move, knocked the heads of the two against one another, knocking them out, then staring down at J-Roc. Even with the helmet covering his face, J-Roc felt the fury emanating off of the Doom Slayer. The Slayer tapped something on his wrist, and two words appeared holographically.

Never. Return.

"Activating Haste." VEGA said as the Doom Slayer tore off in the direction of the one other Skull Grunt who had ran away earlier, with the bag of money and other pokéballs.

"Uh… J-Roc?" The one other conscious Skull Grunt spoke up. "I know we gotta tell the boss about this… but can we just leave out the-"

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll leave that out."

Meanwhile, the female Skull Grunt who had taken off a few minutes ago was moving faster than she ever had before. She had heard the cries of her teams pokémon… and they weren't victorious. She kept running down the dirt path, genuinely terrified by whatever had found them. She made the mistake of casting the briefest of glances over her shoulder.

"OH, C'MON!" She cried in disbelief.

Running at unnatural speeds, was the Doom Slayer, chainsaw in hands and blade revving. The Skull Grunt kept running, but didn't see the tree root until it was too late. Crying out in surprise, she flopped forward onto the dirt ground. In the few moments it took for her to turn herself over, she saw the towering figure standing above her.

"Alright! Alright! You win! Please! Don't hurt me!" She cried out. Throwing the bag at the newcomer. It hit him directly in the helmet and fell to the ground. The Slayer watcher her, seeing that she was defenceless and trapped.

_**R-R-RI-I-IP!**_

The Skull Grunt winced, afraid that was the sound of her limbs being torn off. But she didn't feel pain, she didn't hear weapons loading. In fact, there was nothing but silence. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that the tree root she was trapped under had been ripped out of the ground, freeing her foot. Looking up, she saw the Slayer walking away with the bag, most likely heading back to Heahea City. She breathed heavily, before seeing something written in the dirt.

_If I see any of you __ever__ again. You will NOT survive. _

"Krystal!" A voice yelled. Looking up, Krystal saw her friends running up, two of them seeming dazed, J-Roc seeming like he had been scolded by Arceus himself, and Vinny…

"Vinny? Where are you pants?" Krystal finally asked.

"Uh… The space guy took em'…" Vinny awkwardly admitted. "We speak of this to no one."

Back on the path to Heahea City, the Slayer looked at the belt with the red-and-white balls attached in confusion.

"From what I've gathered, these devices are used to contain Pokémon while they rest. However, I cannot begin to understand how such a small device could contain a creature…"

The Slayer wasn't paying attention, he was looking at one of the balls and pressed the center button. There was a red flash and a small blueish-white fox-like creature appeared on the ground.

"Pix?" It said, looking around in confusion. It seemed skittish to begin with, then looked up at the Doom Slayer and seemed to have a panic attack.

"Vulpix!" It cried out, running a few feet away and hiding behind a rock. The Slayer blinked, realizing this was going to be a bit of an issue, and walked over to where it was cowering. Slowly, the Slayer made a few images in the sand, not knowing if this creature could understand words. When the Vulpix looked up, it saw what looked like a building, with arrows pointing towards it. Next to it was a stick figure, and a small stick animal. There was a plus sign between the two, and an equals sign showing the city again. The tiny fox creature looked tentatively at the image, then at the Slayer, who slowly held it's hand out. The Vulpix seemed to get the message and climbed onto his hand. Shakily sitting down. Opening the stolen bag, the Vulpix climbed in, and since the Doom Slayer didn't know how the pokéballs worked, he decided this was good enough. The Slayer continued his way back to Heahea City, where a sizable crowd had formed at the outskirts. Looks of shock, wonder, disbelief and fear were noticeable on the crowd.

"Pix!" The tiny fox creature cried, jumping out of the bag and running over to a woman who happily picked up the Vulpix and held it close.

"Thank you…" She said with tears in her eyes, her voice conveying a thousand thanks.

The Slayer looked down at the reclaimed items and set them down, kicking them slightly forward. Slowly, and still nervously, the townsfolk came forward, finding what was there's and taking it. A few of them watched the Slayer, who simply looked back, but it was impossible to tell if he was looking with disdain, indifference, or relief.

"Thank you, Vega, and thanks be to your friend." Tammy said, walking up to the Doom Slayer. "Are you hurt?"

"The Slayer is fine." VEGA answered. "There was some sort of iron snake that took a minute to find it's weakness, but the Slayer is fine."

At the mention of 'Weakness' Tammy seemed unsettled.

"Please tell me you didn't kill any of them." She said quietly. "The pokémon were simply acting on what they were told to do, and Team Skull… they're trouble makers, but-"

"The pokémon are alive." VEGA answered. "The steel snake is missing part of its tail, but it should heal in time. The others were knocked unconscious, and Team Skull knowns not to return here. The feats they witnessed should be enough of a warning."

"Well, I can extend that thanks of everyone here in Heahea." Tammy smiled, feeling relieved. "If there is anything we can do to ever repay the favor, do not hesitate to ask."

The Slayer nodded, and looked down, seeing the tiny Cubone standing next to him. He picked up the small pokémon and put it back on his shoulder.

"You said there was a hotel nearby, correct?" VEGA asked.

"Yes! The Tide Song Hotel." Tammy nodded. "A friend of mine runs it. He would be happy to accommodate you."

"That would be appreciated." VEGA answered. "The Slayer has traveled farther than you could probably understand, and despite him never acknowledging it, he needs to rest."

Tammy swore she heard the Slayer grunt, as if to say 'Ha, ha' or 'Shut up'. However, she decided not to question it.

"Of course, follow me." She said leading the slayer towards the hotel. As the two left, loud cheers for the masked hero rang out from the crowd. No one even knew the masked man's name, but they were grateful for his actions nonetheless.

"_Those idiots have no idea what they may have done…" _Darkrai mentally scowled as he flew through the skies above Ula'ula Island, looking for the Doom Slayer. While he wasn't sure if the Slayer knew, he had managed to peek inside the Slayer's mind, and saw the horror and carnage that followed him on his bloody conquest through hell. He didn't believe the Slayer would commit such heinous acts on innocent people, but he had a bad feeling that if agitated, the Slayer wouldn't hesitate to, as his mind had put it 'Rip and Tear, until it is done'.

"_Those symbols… those markings… I swear I've seen them before…" _He mused as he floated down, hiding in a tree and looking below, listening in to see if anyone was saying anything that could lead him towards the mysterious newcomer. _"Until I find him, I can only hope that for the safety of these islands, he is able to find some sort of peace…" _

At the Tide Song hotel, the Doom Slayerlooked around the room he was given. Cubone had wandered off, and seemed to be eating some beans, happily munching on them.

"I understand your paranoia Slayer, but it is highly recommended that you rest for some time." VEGA persisted, and the Doom Slayer finally gave in. He walked over and sat on the bed.

_**CRACK!**_

The bed which was originally maybe a foot off of the floor was now on the floor itself. The legs having given out under the weight of the praetor suit. The Slayer reached to take his helmet off, but paused, clearly nervous about something. However, he eventually removed it, setting it on a nightstand next to the bed, and gave into his exhaustion. He hadn't slept in… he had no idea, even since he was dug up, he had been moving non-stop. Maybe VEGA was right, maybe he did need some sleep.

"Goodnight Slayer." VEGA said, before a small light on the helmet dimmed.


	4. Building the Team

The next morning, the Doom Slayer was up and walking throughout Heahea city. The townsfolk were still rather nervous of him, but a few were more comfortable with the large being. Admittedly, the Slayer didn't blame them, as to them, he was a stranger who appeared out of nowhere, never spoke, and kicked the crap out of multiple Pokémon and scared off a team of Skull Grunts by himself. Add to that his (what some considered) paranoid reactions when someone walked up behind him, and all the weapons he was carrying, and it made sense some of the people were just a _bit _nervous.

Regardless, the Slayer had met with Tammy again, and she was showing him what the small red-and-white balls were. While the Slayer thought it was an odd idea, VEGA found it almost impossible to believe. However, when Tammy showed how it worked on the Cubone that had been following the Slayer, VEGA decided not to question it.

"So, this Cubone." Tammy remarked, looking down at the Cubone sitting on the table. "It's just been following you?"

"Indeed." VEGA replied. "I don't know why, but after we landed on a beach a few cities over, we came across it, and it's been following us ever since."

"Has anyone explained to you what exactly Pokémon are?" Tammy asked, genuinely curious.

"Somewhat." The A.I. replied. "We've been told some keep them as pets, and others fight with them."

"That's a bit of a simplified answer, but effectively, yes." The older woman nodded. "Pokémon are companions to some, and fighters to others. But at the bottom of it all, there's a strong bond between the trainer and said Pokémon."

The Slayer looked down at the Cubone, who was munching away on some food. He looked at the skull again and pointed to it.

"Does this creature's skeleton grow on the outside like some sort of arthropod?" The question did seem to make both Tammy and more surprisingly, the Cubone, downcast.

"Typically, a Cubone wears the skull of its deceased mother." Tammy explained. "It's the only connection to them they sometimes have."

"That may explain why it was crying when we found it."

"Most likely." Tammy nodded, noticing the Cubone seemed to be sniffing now, as if it was trying to hold back tears. To her surprise, the Slayer gently reached out and began petting it, trying to calm it, and it seemed to work. The Cubone leaned into the hand and let out a happy trill.

"I'm sorry if this sounds offensive, but I didn't expect someone like… you, to be so gentle with a pokémon." Tammy finally said, now addressing the Slayer. The Doom Slayer looked up, then shrugged slightly as if to say 'Eh, fair point'.

"Those red and white balls, what exactly are they?" VEGA then asked, still trying to figure out what exactly those were and how they were able to contain a pokémon.

"Oh, well Pokéballs are devices used to hold your pokémon when they're not out with you." Tammy explained, picking up an empty pokéball and handing it to the Slayer, who looked it over. "It's also used for catching pokémon in the wild."

"Why would someone do that?" VEGA asked, genuinely baffled.

"Well, when people want to become trainers, they need a team." Tammy replied. "After catching a wild pokémon, the pokémon tends to grow friendlier to its new trainer as time goes on."

"So, would this Cubone still be considered 'Wild'?"

"Yes." Tammy nodded. "People would know better than to try and catch it, as some trainers don't use Pokéballs during their travels and trials, but it doesn't make much difference."

The Cubone had walked over to the Slayer, and looked at the small ball. He pushed the button in the center of it, and then seemed to be sucked into it by a red beam. The Slayer seemed frozen then leaned back in a 'What just happened?' way. The ball seemed to beep a few times, then clicked.

"Well, now you've caught him." Tammy laughed slightly. "I've never seen a Pokémon accidentally catch itself." When she saw the Slayer turning the ball over in confusion, she added: "Just push the button in the center."

After pressing the button, the Slayer watched as Cubone re-appeared in a flash of white light, standing on the table in front of them.

"When we arrived in this world, the Slayer encountered two titanic pokémon, they were named Dialgale and Palkeya I believe." VEGA added as Tammy's eyes seemed to pop out of her head like a Cacodemon's eye when the Slayer was done with him.

"D..d..Dialga, and Palkia." She very slowly said.

"Yes, those were their names."

Tammy blinked, completely silent and having a hard time believing what she had just been told. Many knew the legends of the guardians of Time and Space, but very few could even begin to fathom how to reach their plane of existence… and apparently, the Doom Slayer _had _seen them.

"You saw them? Did they see you?" Tammy finally asked, in a rather quiet voice.

"Well, they did see the Slayer." VEGA admitted. "And the Doom Slayer may have shot both of them…"

_On Another Plane of Existence, Super Far Away… (No, I Don't Know How Far, Don't Ask.) _

"WHAT DID YOU TWO IDIOTS DO!?"

The guardians of time and space respectively winced and seem to freeze in place as they heard the deep, and very angry bellow. Flying in from somewhere, was an ash-grey dragon-like beast, with golden rings around his neck and head. He flew with two crimson-blood wings that seemed to cause shockwaves with every movement. It seemed to hover as legs began to form, allowing it to land and stare daggers of hatred at the two guardians.

"We, er- _I _have done nothing to your world Giratina!" Dialga said, finding his voice.

"What brings you here?" Palkia asked, somewhat confused as to why the 'Anti-matter God' as some reffered to him, was currently standing in front of them, and wondering what Dialga had done _this time. _

"I AM NOT SPEAKING OF MY WORLD YOU TWO DESTORYED! I'M TALKING ABOUT _THAT _WORLD YOU TWO IDIOTS MAY HAVE JUST DESTORYED!" Giratina roared, pointing with one of his stubby legs towards earth. The two guardians blinked, turned to look at earth, then looked at one another, then back to Giratina.

"We haven't done anything to that world." Dialga said flatly.

"They've been doing a pretty good job destroying it themselves." Palkia nodded. "You think they would've realized fossil fuels was a bad idea that was causing more harm than good at this point."

"Some regions have." Dialga shrugged, verbally, because he didn't have the arms to do it physically. "The Galar and Alolan regions seem to have adapted to new modes of transportation."

"They have?" Palkia asked looking to his quote-unquote 'brother'. "Hm. Perhaps I was-"

"**WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS **_**SHUT UP AND LISTEN**_**!" **Giratina roared, louder than the guardians thought possible. His wings extended and seemed to turn to a murky-blackish colour, before briefly flashing the void that Giratina called home. Inexplicably, thunder cracked in the background as lightning scorched the space sky. The guardians remained frozen in terror, now afraid of what Giratina would do. "I care not for your pathetic squabbles, but you may have unleashed a creature onto their world that not even Arceus could stop!"

"Wait… that mortal?" Palkia asked. "The mortal who bested Dialga?"

"He shot you first!" Dialga snapped, still bitter about his missing horn. It would grow back eventually, but they would probably be different lengths, and that was going to drive him _crazy_.

"That. Was not. A mortal." Giratina seethed. "That creature may have been the being written about in the unspoken texts. The Doom Slayer."

Dialga and Palkia didn't say anything. The… Doom Slayer? That name sounded familiar… but where had they heard it before? Seeing their confusion, Giratina sighed, face-palming with one of his wings.

"Long ago." Giratina began. "In a time before even Arceus walked this world, this was darkness, and born from this darkness came the twisted wasteland that humans would come to call hell."

As he spoke, Dialga and Palkia watched as their plane seemed to shift, as if some sort of invisible wipe appeared, and the stones and stars melted away into nightmarish imagery. Screams of pain and sorrow could be heard amongst the fire and lava that seemed to endlessly consume this plane of existence."

"Born of the wickedness of a fallen angel, those in humanity with no love in their hearts, no kindness in their eyes, would be cast to an eternity of suffering for their actions. But when that much hatred is contained in a single place, it can give birth to monsters."

Palkia raised a finger to ask a question, but thought otherwise and lowered it. Dialga was munching in popcorn that appeared from… somewhere. Heck, how he held it was probably the bigger mystery.

"They would be the first or trillions of their kind. Inhumans wretches who gave into their darkness, into the wickedness of temptation. They became… Demons."

Now, imagery of small demons appeared, hissing and shrieking as what appeared to be a giant red floating one-eyed demon passed by overhead. The smaller demons seemed to be trying to work together to take down a large centaur-like demon who stood on cloven hooves with black horns on his twisted face.

"Their kind unrelenting, unstoppable, they would tear the fabric between world apart, and slaughter any who they could. They didn't care for anything, or anyone, themselves included. All they cared about was carnage." Giratina continued. "In time, a group of warriors would rise, their names forgotten to the fires of the lost, they mounted a crusade to force these monsters back where they came from, they entered the demonic realm itself, they drove their blades into the heart of their realm, and slaughtered every demon they saw."

"They… attacked…_" _Palkia asked, utter disbelief in his voice, trailing off in disbelief.

"Yes." Giratina nodded. "These heroes, forged by war and tempered in the darkest pits of the afterlife repelled the demonic intruders, but at great cost. The texts don't say what happened, but all but two of them were killed. Legend claims that one still remains down in that world, a traitor of sorts, but there isn't much written about him."

"And… this creature, he was the other one?" Dialga asked.

"He was worse." Giratina said, suddenly _DEATHLY SERIOUS_. "Against all the evil that this unspeakable plane could conjure, all the wickedness that mankind could produce, they sent unto them one figure. Doom incarnates. This beast, called by some the 'Doom Slayer' was a force that frightened hell. His bloodlust knew no limit, his rage no end, he ravaged the realms which in he found himself, slaying titans with nothing but his determination and blade. Nothing could stop him, he was believed to be immortal, the wrath of God given form."

Now, the background shifted to show ancient drawings, what seemed like demonic hieroglyphs, depicting a figure, standing atop a pile of bodies, holding the decapitated head of a beast in one hand, and a sword in the other. He seemed surrounded, outmatched, but it became clearer and clearer to the two guardians that indeed, they _were_ surrounded, they _were_ outmatched…

The monsters didn't stand a chance.

They were trapped with the Doom Slayer.

"This man, this… warrior, was believed to have been sealed away by dark forces eons ago." Giratina continued, their surroundings returning to normal. "In many ways, I respect him. He was a warrior of virtue, a beast who fought for the innocent. His rage and bloodlust were so untamed, that I never feared these demonic entities attempting to enter this world. The Doom Slayer was a guardian to every world, even beyond the realms that we know, or that even Arceus could hope to travel."

"So, why does it matter if he's here or there?" Dialga asked. "If what you say is true, there isn't a demonic threat here, so-"

"Wherever the Slayer goes, these beasts follows." Giratina cut the time lord off. "These creatures will not rest until the Slayer is dead. If he is here, then it is only a matter of time until they arrive too."

"How do you know that?" Palkia asked bluntly.

"E..excuse me?" Giratina blinked, shocked by the disrespectful tone in Palkia's voice.

"How do you know they will follow?" Palkia asked again. "If they were so terrified of the Doom Slayer, then he would they follow? If he's gone, wouldn't that be what they wanted?"

Giratina didn't reply. He seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact actually.

"There's something else." Dialga spoke up. "You're… You're afraid of something. Do you fear the Slayer?"

"Once the Slayer's bloodlust is re-awoken, he will search for demonic entities, or beings that he sees as a threat to humanity." Giratina finally spoke. "Countless innocent pokémon may be slaughtered by his hand, and when he's finished with them, he will turn his attention elsewhere."

Looking up, Giratina added:

"To us."

"US!?" The two guardians shouted in unison. "WHY!?"

"We are beings who control time, space, and anti-matter. In his conquests' the Slayer killed many beings more powerful than us, he would most likely see us as a threat and he most likely won't be willing to listen to any sort of reason." Giratina explained. "You, me, Zekrom, Shaymin. All of us may be targets to him."

"He is but one man! Legends or not, Yveltal alone could-" Dialga began in annoyance.

"**HE HAS SLAIN HORDES OF BEASTS THAT MAKE YVELTAL LOOK LIKE ARCEUS-FORSAKEN MAGIKARPS WITHOUT FAIL!" **Giratina bellowed. **"HE IS RAGE, HE IS DOOM. HE. IS. **_**ETERNAL!"**_

Dialga and Palkia turned away as a sort of shadow shockwave burst forth, blowing harshly against the two titans. Once the winds died down, the two guardians knew one thing clearly: if Giratina was this angered, or perhaps this frightened by this being, they shouldn't take it lightly.

"So, what do we do?" Palkia asked.

"For now, we must find him." Giratina stated. "There are some who would be willing to help, human and pokémon alike. If we can find him, we may be able to convince him to leave peacefully. To return to whence he came from, or we may be able to send him somewhere that he could do no harm."

"Should we rally the others?" Dialga asked.

"No. By now they must have felt his presence." Giratina remarked. "They will either go to investigate themselves, or call upon you two to assist them. Until then, we can only hope that the Slayer is somewhere remote, and may Arceus have mercy on any creature unfortunate enough to cross his path…"

Back in Heahea city, the Doom Slayer was currently watching a pokémon battle between two trainers. He had entered a building marked 'Gym' assuming he could maybe workout here (hey, he may be an interdimensional demon-killing legend, but he knew you don't skip leg day) only to find it occupied with people and pokémon. Initially, everyone was freaked out after having heard about the 'Green Giant' who had appeared in town yesterday. Also, they didn't know if he was here to battle, or if he was lost. Once he saw they were fighting with pokémon, the Slayer decided to stay and watch for a bit. VEGA had begun gathering information about each pokémon they saw, under something called the National VEGA-Dex. One of the pokémon looked like a tree, and was called Sudowoodo, and it was fighting a purple snake pokémon called an Ekans.

The Slayer didn't know how, but the Sudowoodo somehow was able to create rocks, which he then hurled at his snake opponent. The Snake seemed to take the brunt of them and hissed in agitation.

"Ekans! Use acid!" The trainer yelled, and the snake swung its head around before launching a ball of black liquid at the Sudowoodo. The tree seemed to be heavily damaged by it, and began swaying around in a circle, as if it seemed sick.

"It appears that some pokémon are more susceptible to attacks of different types." VEGA remarked. "And to the same effect, some attacks are ineffective against others."

The Slayer nodded and looked down at the Cubone he was now 'partners' with. After VEGA's sort-of update which allowed him to keep data on Pokémon, he had found that VEGA was able to determine what attacks the Cubone had.

(Look, I don't know how to explain this, just roll with it.)

Currently, Cubone had four moves, Tail Whip, Leer, Bone Club and Headbutt. Admittedly, the Slayer had no idea what those moves did (aside from the last two).

"If you are going to consider training Cubone to use in pokémon battles, perhaps we should start somewhere much simpler in order to help it train." VEGA commented. The Slayer nodded and stood up, picking up the Cubone in one hand and heading out. Both the pokémon and trainers who were battling stopped for a moment and watched the Slayer go.

The Slayer walked through the city, trying to determine where he could train Cubone. Tammy had explained that pokémon could be found in tall grass and lakes, so that was somewhere to start.

As the Slayer walked along a beach, he was half paying attention to tracking pokémon, and half looking at the world around him. It was so… bright, so colourful, there was life everywhere! It had been… Honestly, he didn't know. How long had it been since he had seen a planet that was full of life that didn't require him to immediately kill everything? It could be years, centuries, millennia, the Doom Slayer didn't know how long.

"Karp!"

The Slayer paused mid-step, seeing he almost stepped on some weird-looking fish. He got down on one knee to get a closer look. This pokémon seemed… it seemed like it wasn't all there… It was flopping about on the beach, not even a foot away from the water, and it didn't seem like it was able to get back in. VEGA scanned the creature, and pulled up a log from the poke-archives.

"Magikarp. It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokémon in the world." VEGA read before pausing. "I can't say I disagree."

The Slayer felt, wait. Was he feeling… Pity?

…yes. Yes, he was. The Doom Slayer looked at this (quite honestly pathetic) pokémon flopping on the sand, trying to get back to the water. He didn't know why, but he felt bad for it, so he picked it up, walked a few steps into the water, and tossed it back in.

"Karp! Karp!" The Magikarp seemed to call to him, jumping out of the water, seemingly overjoyed.

The Slayer turned and kept walking.

Thanks to word-of-mouth from the folks in Heahea city, word had gotten to a few other small towns about the Slayer. Not only that he was real, but how he chased down and beat up a team of Skull Thugs. Lana had heard of this, and quickly passed the message along to the professor, who along with Ash, Lillie and Hau, had arrived in Heahea to try and find him.

"Look, I still think it's a bad idea to bring you three along." Kukui commented as he got off of the bus. "You didn't see what we saw."

"Yeah? The people here are saying he's some sort of hero. He can't be _that _bad." Hau shrugged.

"Hau, he aimed a massive gun at you. Why would you think that?" Lillie asked.

"He didn't _aim _it at us, I asked how he could possibly fight monsters, and he pulled it out from… somewhere." Hau replied, annoying Lillie with his almost excitement about potentially meeting a creature that could kill everyone.

"Hey, you didn't tell us, what is the plan once we find him professor?" Ash asked.

"The plan. Right." Kukui replied, speaking in a tone of a man who had everything planned out. "Once I have one, I'll get back to you."

"Alright then…" Ash rolled his eyes.

The group of four walked the streets for a few moments, noting that heading off in one direction was a trail of footprints in the concrete streets. That meant he _had _been here, but he may have left…

"They said he was here yesterday." Kukui muttered, deep in thought.

"That dude _ran _nearly two hundred miles in a few hours! If he took off again, we're never gonna find him!" Hau groaned. He really wanted to meet the Doom Slayer again, he had a _bunch_ of questions, but he didn't wanna run all over Alola to try and find him.

"Pika?" Pikachu said quietly, looking over towards the beach, he saw a big figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm? Do you see something?" Lillie asked, looking in the direction the Pikachu was looking at. The yellow pokémon climbed off of Ash's shoulder and onto Lillie's, pointing towards the beach. While the three boys tried to determine if the Slayer had disappeared or not, none of them noticed Lillie and Pikachu walk off towards the beach. Once she crossed a small bridge onto the beach, she gasped slightly as she saw the Doom Slayer again. Now seeing him in the daylight, he seemed… smaller.

"Pika… pika?"

But at the same time, his armor seemed more dangerous, as if he was a soldier who had seen a thousand wars.

"Pika! Pika!"

But at the same time, the tiny Cubone was walking alongside him, so maybe he wasn't-

"PIKA!"

Thump

Lillie was ripped from her thoughts and her whole body seemed to freeze over in terror as she realized she had kept walking, and walked directly into the Slayer. She took a step back, still looking nervously up.

Then the Doom Slayer turned around.

She looked up into his helmet, and the Doom Slayer looked down at her.

"Hello." VEGA broke the silence.

"H..hi…" She said quietly.

"You were one of the one's we met during our arrival, correct?" VEGA asked. Lillie blinked, confused, then realized what he was asking.

"Oh, yes! Of course." She nodded. "My name is Lillie."

"Greetings Lillie, I don't recall if you were told, but my name is VEGA, I am the Slayer's… assistant, so to say."

"Does… does he talk?" Lillie timidly asked.

"No." VEGA simply answered. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that you are clearly distressed. I can assure you, the Doom Slayer would never hurt someone as young as you. Actually, he would most likely not hurt most of the residents in this world, his only targets are demons and those who hurt the innocent."

Lillie nodded in understanding. That was a slight relief to her.

"Karp karp!"

The two turned and looked at the Magikarp that seemed to have followed them.

"Why is that fish following us?" VEGA asked.

"I don't know." Lillie shook her head. "Magikarp's are… dumb, to be kind."

Before either one of them could say anything, Cubone let out an angered growl, the Slayer turned and looked to see Cubone seemed to be in a stare-down with a small dark-grey rat. Said rat hissed territorially and tried to stand on its hind legs.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to let Cubone train." VEGA remarked, and the Slayer nodded. He looked down at Cubone, and four boxes appeared, each with the attacks he had found that Cubone could use. Lillie watched, now genuinely curious as to what the Slayer would do, only for him to stand there. His Cubone looked over its shoulder in confusion at his partner, waiting for the order. Even the Rattata looked up at the Slayer, confused as to why nothing had happened.

"Oh, my mistake." VEGA said, realizing something. "Slayer, look at the attack and I will speak it."

The Slayer nodded and looked.

"Bone Club." VEGA then spoke.

"Cu!" Cubone said with a nod, grabbing its bone and swinging hard. It struck the Rattata and the rat hissed, clearly in pain. It shook its head and rushed forward, scratching at Cubone, scratching his skull-mask. When Cubone yelped in pain, the Slayer felt his hand drop to where he could grab his rocket launcher and blast this rat across dimensions.

"_No._" The Slayer thought.

He slowly raised his hand, and pointed to the wild pokémon. Cubone seemed to take a stance, ready to fight and VEGA spoke.

"Headbutt."

"Cu!" Cubone nodded, rushing forward and bashing the rat with his skull mask. The rat let out a cried pain and began swaying, before falling to the ground, its eyes appearing as swirls. The Doom Slayer figured the fight was done, and the Cubone turned around and jumped up and down, seeming proud of how it did. The Doom Slayer got down and patted Cubone on the head, like a proud pet owner after their pet performed a hard trick.

"Aww…" Lillie couldn't help but let out as she watched their interaction. The Slayer seemed… human.

"Lillie!" A voice called.

Lillie and the Slayer turned to see Ash, Hau, and Kukui running up to them.

"Uh, whoa… are you oaky?" Kukui said, nervously looking from her to the Slayer.

"Yes, professor. I'm fine." She nodded with a small smile. "Pikachu saw the Doom Slayer and I wanted to see if it was him, and well, I got caught up speaking with VEGA."

"Look, Lillie. I don't want to be 'that guy' but that dude is bad news. Someone pushes him too far, he'll level a city."

"Professor…" She frowned.

The Slayer wasn't paying attention, he and Cubone were looking at the tall grass, trying to find another practice target. This time, a woodpecker-like pokémon (ironically named Pikipek) appeared. The fight began once again, only this time, there was a bit more of a crowd as a number of beach goers had made their way over to see the mysterious green giant.

"Headbutt." VEGA gave the command. Cubone looked back with a 'Dude, really?' look before rushing forward.

The bird simply flapped its wings and avoided the attack. The Doom Slayer paused, realizing he probably should've seen that coming. Heck, even Cubone was giving him a 'I told you that wouldn't work.' The small bird shot forth with surprising speed and seemed to peck at Cubone, before flying back a few feet. The Cubone growled, seeming angered now.

"Bone Club." VEGA ordered. Cubone threw his bone as hard as he could, and it smacked the Pikipek right in the face, but seemed to do nothing. "It appears, this pokémon is immune to that particular type of attack. Perhaps you should consider calling Cubone back."

Cubone hand turned and looked at the Slayer, seeming genuinely concerned, as if it knew it couldn't win this fight. However, it also looked at the Slayer with determination in its eyes. He was gonna fight till the very end! The Doom Slayer seemed to think, then began making weird hand gestures at the Cubone.

"Is… is he talking in sign language?" Hau asked, surprised. "Never thought of that…"

The Cubone seemed confused at first, then its eyes widened as it realized the game plan. It nodded in affirmation and looked back at the bird. Screeching again, the Pikipek rushed forward to attack Cubone with its wing.

Only for Cubone to move to the side and grab the bird's leg. The bird pokémon screeched in surprise as it found itself being slammed into the ground, sending sand flying upwards. It picked itself up and spat sand out, seemingly taken aback by the surprise attack.

"Headbutt."

The Pikipek saw Cubone rushing towards it. There was a (somewhat) loud _THOOM! _As Cubone collided with the wild pokémon, clearly hurting it.

"Slayer, it appears weakened, this is what Tammy suggested, is it not?" VEGA asked, and the Slayer nodded. He pulled a pokéball out from behind him (no one knew where) and tossed it at the Pikipek. It was sucked into the ball and said ball fell to the ground. The Slayer watched with interest as the pokéball shook a few times.

Click.

The Slayer walked over and picked up the pokéball. He was somewhat amazed and still confused as to how these worked, but he figured he had just caught a pokémon. That made two for his team.

VEGA seemed to process something, before finding the full explanation of the pokémon the Slayer just caught.

"Pikipek. This pokémon pecks at trees with its hard beak. You can get some idea of its mood or condition from the rhythm of its pecking."

No one could tell, but the Slayer cracked a slight smirk. He hadn't expected this, but his team was effectively becoming made up of pokémon who's main form of communication was bashing their heads against one another. Some may find that annoying or painful, but the Slayer knew from times long gone it was how fighters greeted one another.

"…okay, I'll admit it, I was not expecting that." Kukui admitted. "I honestly thought that the Cubone following him was a weird coincidence, I didn't expect him to know how this works…"

"I understand your confusion, but the Slayer is human." VEGA spoke up. "He is no stranger when it comes to strategizing, and he is excellent at adaptation and improvisation."

"Karp!"

Everyone turned and saw a Magikarp had somehow beached itself once again. The Slayer blinked, then effectively facepalmed as he walked over to it, picked it up, and tossed it back into the water.

"Again, I don't wanna seem rude professor, but do you really think he's some sort of psychopath?" Ash asked, watching the Slayer walk away, only for the Magikarp to beach itself again, and the Slayer having to pick up and throw the Magikarp back into the water as it repetitively beached itself after the Slayer threw it back in. Finally, perhaps out of anger, or maybe annoyance, the Slyer pointed to it, and Cubone whacked it with his bone. The fish continued flopping about and the Slayer eventually took out another pokéball and seemed to begrudgingly catch it. However, it seemed less like he was going to train with it, and more that he just wanted it to stop trying to kill itself out of stupidity.

A few islands over, Darkrai was still looking for the Doom Slayer. His search had been halted when he felt Giratina's presence, but the Ant-Matter God wasn't there over something the guardians had did. He had sensed fear from him, something Darkrai couldn't recall if he had ever sensed from Giratina ever…

Darkrai slipped into a shadow cast by a building, becoming invisible to all, he had sensed rage and fury coming from the Alola region, and had figured that it was most likely the Doom Slayer. However, when he arrived, the anger seemed to have dissipated, leaving him to traverse the cities looking for any sort of clue as to where he could've possibly been.

"_That much rage doesn't just… vanish." _The ghost thought. _"Was he transported somewhere deep below the island? Did the guardians somehow seal him away in their anger? Honestly, if they did that, I may have to thank them for their arrogance." _

Deciding that the Slayer was not in this town, he flew upwards towards a cliffside. He landed and looked out over the island. He had checked most of the cities and villages, but nothing. Not even a crazy person with a sign reading 'The End Is Nigh' claiming to have seen a monster…

"I take it you're here for the same reason?"

Darkrai didn't bother turning to look, he knew who had landed next to him.

"Indeed." He nodded, before asking. "Mewtwo… Do you think your powers might be more suited to find him? Or perhaps find some sort of trail?"

"If you're asking me that, then I know the answer to my question." Mewtwo replied with a slight shrug. The cloned pokémon had effectively vanished a few years ago, supposedly finding a place to remain where no trainer could find him, and he couldn't hurt anyone in return.

"If you're here, then that means things are getting worse." Darkrai muttered.

"Giratina spoke with me." Mewtwo commented. "He told me to ask you if you knew the story of the Doom Slayer."

"I saw into his mind." Darkrai answered honestly. "I saw anger, I saw fury, and I saw death."

"There's much more to it than that." Mewtwo replied solemnly. "And while I may not care too much for most of these humans, the fate they may face should the Slayer be left to his own devices would be worse than any nightmarish reality even Yveltal could conjure."

"Then I recommend we both keep moving." Darkrai stated, before suddenly realizing something. "Wasn't there… wasn't there a kid who helped you once?"

"Tim?"

"No, the other one."

"Who are you? Ah, Ash." Mewtwo began confused but nodded when he realized who Darkrai was asking about. "Sort of."

"He's seen most of the regions this world has to offer. Perhaps he could contact trainers in each region, and they could start a sort of Slayer watch." Darkrai mused.

"Hm. Perhaps." Mewtwo conceded. "Giratina also said that he was going to be in touch with some other humans who we've had experience with, ones who may be helpful should the need to fight the Slayer become a reality, and not a fear."

Darkrai nodded, seemingly understanding.

"We should go." He said, beginning to fly again. "There's still a city I haven't checked yet, and consider my suggestion, regardless of your apprehension towards humans, it could be that both pokémon and human lives are at risk here."

With that, Darkrai flew off, leaving Mewtwo to contemplate everything he had been told recently. There were a few potential courses of action, and to be honest, he didn't like any of them.

**A.N. And done! I kind of hoped to have this chapter done yesterday, but… whatever. Sorry it was nearly two months between updates, but I'm still working on all my other stories. **

**Now, to answer a few questions you may have: Yes, the Slayer is building a team. I know a few of the pokémon he'll end up with, and no, I'm not telling. **

**Secondly, you won't see him capture all of them, that would take away from the actual story. **

**Third, the Slayer isn't going to do the island trials, but he is going to have run-ins with the Kahunas, and a bunch of others, old and new. **

**Also, the Slayer may not have heard the last from the legendries… **


	5. Prepare for Trouble!

Far off from the Alolan region, in what was nicknamed the 'Glacial Region' a research station had closed down for the night. The staff there had all mostly gone to bed, leaving only a few to continue the night shift. The station was built to study the shifting star fields that were far off from their planet, as well as to study pokémon in a region where trainers had never been before. It was interesting… Some of the pokémon were the same as their regional cousins you would find anywhere. Calm, skittish, but ultimately just living life. Then there were some who was far more violent and aggressive, often attacking other pokémon or hunting them for what seemed like pleasure. The weirdest thing however, was that a small pokémon called Snom was apparently the alpha predator of this region. Even pokémon such as Abomasnow and Houndfrost did their best to stay out of Snom's path. One of the scientists had found a Snom outside the base one night, and now it was the team's pet. No one knew how this thing could be such a threat, as Snom didn't even appear to have teeth. Regardless, the team had been studying the nature of wild pokémon for the past four years, with this year being their final year before their study was completed.

Walking into the security room, a scientist sat down and passed a coffee to her friend. The security guard nodded her thanks, and they sat in silence, looking up at the night sky.

"They said that Rayquaza showed up here once, do you know if that's true?" She finally asked.

"I wasn't here, but yeah. That was real." The security guard nodded. "It was about sixteen years ago, in July. They said that some sort of meteor crashed out there, and then Rayquaza and some other weird pokémon began clashing. After that… they disappeared."

"Huh."

"Yeah… If Professor Watanabe was as serious as he was the last time I asked, I'm willing to believe that it happened."

"What made it appear?"

"Well, they claim that the meteor that crashed here was some sort of thing from another dimension, and Rayquaza apparently believed it to be a threat."

The scientist was about to ask another question, when a screen nearby started beeping, as if warning them pre-emptively.

"Did a Houndfrost break in by accident again?"

"No… no, it's just a weather warning." The security guard shook her head. "It's weird though, they said there wouldn't be any wind toni-"

Before she could finish her sentence, something rocketed past the window, seeming like a flying green snake. This creature was moving with a mixture of anger, as if some sort of challenger intruded on its territory, and the fear of an animal that knew a new Alpha had arrived. Neither woman got a good look at it, and before they could look to see it's retreating form, a mountain of snow that was pulled along this creature's return collapsed onto the room's window, darkening the small room.

"Wait. What was… was that…!?"

"Get Professor Watanabe on the phone! NOW!"

Somewhere on the other side of the planet, a small bush began rustling as if some pokémon was digging around in it. This was because there was a pokémon digging around in it looking for berries. However, the pokémon stopped and looked up when it felt a presence that made it… frightened if it was honest. So, it did what it did when I was scared. Curl up in a ball and not make a sound.

"I am not here to harm you." Mewtwo spoke in as calm a tone as he could, but one that also had sincerity and urgency in it. "This will be easier if you come out."

Slowly, a small shrub-like pokémon slowly walked out, looking up at Mewtwo.

"W..what's wrong?" Shaymin asked.

"Something's happened in the Alola region, some… _THING _has appeared, we don't know what it is. But Giratina believes it could either be a threat, or an ally."

"Okay… and you want me to…?"

"Out of all the pokémon I've met, there's one I believe would be the most helpful in this scenario." Mewtwo stated. "He and I are not on good terms as of late, and he most likely wouldn't listen to me. We need you to go talk with him, and bring him to the Alola region.

"Ooh! Can I bring Miss Cynthia too!?" Shaymin asked hopefully. Mewtwo cracked the faintest of smirks.

"Indeed, Giratina believes she may be of use as well." Mewtwo nodded. There was a bright flash of light, and Shaymin had changed into his flight form.

"Where should we meet?" He asked.

"Go to the Isle of Melemele, if I am not there when you arrive, go on without me."

"What are you doing?" Shaymin asked, curiously.

"If this being is who Giratina believes he is, we are going to need _all _the help we can get in stopping him." Mewtwo said gravely. Shaymin nodded in understanding.

All across the mountain town, the ground shook aggressively as heavy footsteps impacted the ground, one after another. Slowly making his way across lava bed towards the ocean, Groudon looked on in disdain. Slowly entering the cave that would lead downwards, the volcanic, kaiju-like pokémon remained deep in thought. After a short walk, but one which felt much longer, he emerged at the lava bed where he was once awoken. He paused, knowing this was going to be… annoying. He looked at a large rock, then kicked it into the nearby opening, watching it sink into the water below. After a few moments, a large, fish-like creature appeared.

"What do you want?" He drawled.

"Something's wrong." Groudon stated. "The others are gathering, they've asked we be there."

"Don't care." Kyogre replied dismissively, preparing to go back underwater.

"This isn't about us, this isn't about _them_ it's apparently about some sort of outer-dimensional threat that will hunt us down and kill us one-by-one." Groudon stated flatly, which got the sea pokémon to pause.

"Bah." He finally said. "Shaymin was always easily frightened. If some sort of new pokémon seeks to destroy us, let him come and face the fury of the wate-"

"This was Giratina who summoned us." Groudon cut him off. "And this _thing _is believed to be _human_."

Kyogre remained silent, listening in disbelief at what he was told.

"Where do we meet?" He asked.

"The Alola Region, a small island no trainers know about." Groudon answered, his tone becoming more… awkward. "And, there is one other thing…"

"What?"

"I need a ride."

On Akala Island, the Doom Slayer was sitting on the beach, watching Cubone and this 'Ash' kids' Pikachu running back and forth, seemingly playing tag or something.

"So, if you're from another world what got you sent here?" Ash asked, this being the one question no one had seemed to have remembered to ask yet. However, this did seem to noticeably agitate the Slayer. Before anyone could apologize, VEGA spoke up.

"During our time on the UAC Station, the only other survivor was an android named Doctor Samuel Hayden." The A.I. spoke. "He was once human, but had his consciousness transferred into a cybernetic body. He was the head of the station, and one of the originators of the Argent Energy project. His goals were noble, but his actions… less so."

"So, was he helping you during the invasion?" Hau asked.

"Somewhat." VEGA replied. "We were in a position when if we didn't work together, we would both die. Although the Slayer decided that he wasn't in favor of allowing Dr. Hayden to continue with his experiments. After Oliva Peirce opened the portal to Hell, the Slayer had to re-enter hell to close the portal. After that, Hayden…"

The A.I. trailed off, as if unsure what exactly happened next.

"We were teleported away, and ended up here."

"But, if Hayden needed you to stop the world from being destroyed, why would he want to get rid of you?" Ash asked.

"It probably had something to do with the billions of dollars' worth of property and equipment damage the Slayer inflicted upon the base." VEGA answered honestly. The Slayer shrugged clearly saying 'I don't care'.

"Um, I don't mean to ask a rude question… but is it possible that those demon things might end up here?" Lillie asked, feeling unnerved about the possibility of demonic invasion.

"Unless there exists a pokémon who can open a portal to the afterlife, and would willingly do so for an extended period of time, the demons would be unable to enter your world."

"Oh, good." Lillie said relieved.

"So, what's next for you?" Kukui asked with a raised brow. "Do you have a way home?"

"Well, the Slayer was wondering if there was anyone in this world who knows anything about inter-dimensional travel." VEGA remarked.

There was silence as they thought it over, then Hau's eyes lit up.

"Hey, do you think the Aether Science Foundation might be able to help?" He asked.

"Eh… maybe?" Kukui replied with a shrug. "They were more about helping pokémon, I doubt they'd be able to open a portal across dimensions."

"Well, as it stands, the Slayer will most likely travel this island until he is able to find a way home." VEGA stated.

"Hey, I'm not sure if anyone's told you about them yet, but if you're gonna be traveling around, people might ask if you're doing the Island Trials." Hau spoke up again, as if realizing something. "I take it you don't know what they are, right?"

"_Island Trials? Like those weird Runes?" _The Slayer wondered before shaking his head.

"Right, so all the young trainers have to travel across the islands, there's challenges for the trainers to go through." Hau explained. "They've gotta battle different Trial Captains before reaching the final trial."

"And these Island Trials are some sort of rite of passage?" VEGA asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Hau nodded.

"…I don't say this to be insensitive, but I highly doubt the Slayer will take part in these trials." Vega finally spoke. His sincerity did get a laugh from the group.

"We weren't expecting him to." Kukui stated with a smirk. "But, in all seriousness, I gotta advise him against carrying his weapons around in the open. There's a lot of people who will probably call the cops on you because of that, guns aren't really common here…"

"Understood." VEGA replied. "The Slayer only uses his weaponry when there is a clear demonic threat."

"Good to know."

"Or if he is bored and decides to go skeet shooting."

"Wait."

"He's not someone I picture skeet shooting…" Hau muttered confused. In response the Slayer pulled out his heavy assault rifle and affixed a scope to it. Before anyone could stop him, he took aim, and shot a coconut roughly a hundred feet away. There was silence, then screams of terror.

"That may not have been a good idea." VEGA remarked.

"Yeah, no. It wasn't!" Kukui shouted in disbelief. "You could've hit someone!"

"But the Slayer didn't. But still, that is what you would call a 'dick move'."

The Doom Slayer paused, thinking things over and ignoring the horrified looks he was getting.

"…wait. Wasn't there also the Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea city?" Ash asked, having remembered something. This DID get a reaction from the Doom Slayer, who snapped to attention, looking to Ash. He didn't need VEGA to say what he was thinking. However, the look on Kukui's face was him practically _begging _Ash not to say anything. After a few moments of silence, the Slayer go up and began to walk away, Cubone following along.

"Burnet…" Kukui said, his face draining of all colour. "We need to stop him, _NOW." _

"Professor, what can we do?" Hau asked, a tone of realism clear in his voice.

"….right." Kukui muttered. "Uh… you guys… you guys… agh… I DUNNO!?" He shouted. "Just… get the cops, or something! I gotta call Burnet!"

Kukui took off running in the direction the Slayer had gone, and the trio looked to one another.

"You don't think he'd hurt anyone, right?" Lillie asked. "They… they don't have any way of opening a portal to the afterlife, right?"

"Yeah, they're entirely about monitoring weather and space." Ash nodded. "Still, we need to do something."

"Okay… look." Hau said, trying to rationalize things. "This is probably the only thing they've gotten in ages, right? So, the Slayer shows up, realizes there's nothing, then leaves. Right?"

"I hope…" Lillie frowned nervously.

Over at the DRL, the staff was working feverishly as some massive anomaly had materialized hours ago, and had caused violent, unpredictable changes to the atmosphere and weather, and then just as quickly, it stopped. But then mere minutes later, the tides had become unmatched, and there were reports of extreme heat, followed by extreme cold, and then followed by large thunderstorms.

"C'mon people! What was that thing!?" Professor Burnet called, looking over the charts and readings. "Have we ever seen anything like this before?!"

"I mean… not in real life." One of them muttered, getting the Professor's attention.

"Not in real life?" She asked, confused.

"Well, some of these patterns seem familiar to what would happen when some of the ancient pokémon appeared." He explained. "Thunder, fire, ice, waves, changes to the atmosphere from above…"

"You think there's some sort of convergence of legendary pokémon?" Professor Burnet asked, her eyes widening hopefully.

"I can't say." He shook his head. "And besides, wasn't there some sort of weird event yesterday? Some sort of being from another world?"

"I dunno." The professor shook her head with a frown.

As the Doom Slayer made his way across town, he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. There was something about 'Dimensional Research' that really set him off. He knew what could happen if they messed with portals and other dimensions, it would end with everyone dead. He didn't know what they were using the research for, but he knew what humans were capable of, and what they'd do with the knowledge. Furthermore, if they could help him get back home, that'd be helpful as well.

"Slayer, I do not know what your plan is once you arrive, but I implore you to remember. These people are humans who have most likely met any sort of demonic presence." VEGA stated as the warrior from hell kept walking, seeing a large white building coming up. As he kept walking, he didn't notice a beige cat pokémon do a double-take as he passed by.

"W..what is t'at?" He muttered before following him at a distance.

The Doom Slayer was on a one-track mind, and ignored the looks he was getting, especially by a man with blue hair, and a woman with ling pinkish-red hair.

"So… that's the newcomer they were talking about…" The woman said, raising a brow. "Well, what's the plan?"

"He's just a man in armour, I think CarnIvine would be able to knock him out, then we take the armour, and whatever pokémon he has. The boss will appreciate it."

As the Slayer entered the DRL, the secretary didn't seem to notice him at first, but gasped audibly when she looked up, feeling horrified by what she was seeing.

"Hello. We are looking for the Dimensional Research Lab." VEGA said as the Slayer looked down at the secretary.

"Um… T..Th…third floor." She stammered, pointing upwards. The Slayer nodded and walked into the elevator and pressed '3F'.

Nothing happened.

Looking up, the Doom Slayer saw 'Weight Maximum Exceeded'.

"Cu?" Cubone said with a tilted head. The Slayer left the elevator and headed to the door marked 'stairs.

"Hello?" Professor Burnet said, answering her phone.

"Burn?! Are you okay!?"

"Whoa, hold on. What's wrong Kukui?" She asked, hearing the panicked tone of her husband. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay…"

"Listen. You and everyone there need to get out NOW. There's some sort of other-dimensional guy from hell who's on his way to the lab."

"Whoa. What?" Burnet blinked. "Honey, slow down! What are you talking about!?"

Without warning, the doors were thrown open, slamming into the walls adjacent to them. Everyone froze in shock and turned to face whoever appeared. However, no one knew how to react as the Doom Slayer entered. He looked around and felt… underwhelmed. There wasn't a giant portal base, there wasn't pipes of this world's argent energy, everyone seemed normal.

"Uh…" Burnet began.

"Cubone?" The pokémon on the Slayers' shoulder chirped.

"Greetings." VEGA broke the ice. "I am VEGA, I am the Doom Slayer's assistant."

"The Doom Slayer?" Professor Burnet blinked. "Uh, can we help you with something?"

"Well, we were wondering if this lab had the technology to open a portal to the dimension from which the Slayer came." VEGA asked.

"No, not really." Burnet shook her head. "This place is meant to observe the effects of pokémon that may appear form another dimension, not to open holes to those dimensions."

The angered and imposing body langauge of the slayer suddenly changed to a 'Wait. Seriously?' body langauge. He seemed to be realizing that he had made some sort of mistake…

"Are you the figure everyone was talking about the other day? The guy who apparently came from another dimension?"

"Yes." VEGA answered. "The Doom Slayer is not from this earth."

There was silence, then multiple objects hit the floor as everyone went slack-jaw. Burnet's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle almost childishly in excitement.

"REALLY!?" She suddenly shouted, surprising everyone present, as she was normally the calmest and collected of them all. "Oh, wow. I didn't mean to do that… Sorry. I just, I just have a bunch of questions about that. I mean, I'm sorry…"

"The Slayer and I have some questions concerning your studies, and we would be willing to answer your questions in exchange for information."

"Yeah, of course." Burnet nodded with a grin, motioning to the tale. The slayer nodded and sat across from the professor. The Cubone climbed off the Slayer's shoulder and seated itself on the table, looking up at the two. "Aw, hi little guy."

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui had skidded to a stop outside the lab. He burst through the doors and raced past the secretary and up the stairs. He skidded into the lab and paused when he saw his wife and the Doom Slayer looking over a diagram.

"Hey, hon!" She called with a wave. "You gotta meet this guy! This stuff is amazing!"

"Burn, that guy is some sort of warrior from hell. If you anger him, he could kill everyone in this room."

"Yeah, his A.I. buddy gave me the scoop. Apparently, he believed this place was going to open a portal to hell!"

"Okay, so he's didn't come here to threaten everyone? You guys are okay?"

"He saw something on the screen and he punched a monitor really hard." Burnet remarked, looking over to a smoking monitor, a giant fist-shaped hole in the center. "He won't say what angered him though."

About two hours passed, the group talked and VEGA shared information that would provide useful to them, and the Slayer was heading back towards the Tide Song hotel. As he left the lab, two figures stepped out in front of him. The Slayer also saw the group of kids from earlier, and they seemed to know what was happening. While Lillie seemed nervous, Ash clearly seemed to be thinking: 'Great. These two again.'

"Prepare for trouble!" A man declared.

"And make it double!" The woman added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Slayer, do you have any idea what is happening?" VEGA asked.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" They continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"Jame-"

The Slayer walked through the two, clearly uninterested in whoever they were or whatever they wanted.

"…well, that was rude." James remarked, his eyes narrowed.

"The nerve of some people!" Jesse seethed in irritation. "Arbok! Poison gas!"

A largesnake pokémon suddenly slithered in front of the Doom Slayer and unleashed a sickening gas blast of toxic fumes. The Doom Slayer paused, and as the cloud dissipated, and the Slayer looked down in anger, covering Cubone's mouth. He looked to Lillie, and handed her the frightened Cubone. He looked at the snake, who was nervous as to what was about to happen to it, when he remembered what Tammy had told him.

"_They follow orders." _

The Doom Slayer turned around and looked at Jesse and James. The two members of Team Rocket looked in shock at the figure, and then pulled out his chainsaw. With one pull, he brought the weapon to life, roaring as the blade began spinning. He began walking back towards the two, dragging the chainsaw alongside him, the sparks flying as he reached behind him, pulling out his shotgun. Racking a slug with one hand, he stood about four feet away and simply stared at Jesse and James, as well as a weird Venus-fly trap like pokémon. VEGA began searching through his files for some sort of information on the group who tried threatening them. Finally, he settles on pulling up a clip from a movie the staff at UAC would watch.

"_Your move, creep." _

The two members of Team Rocket looked to one another, their plan of knocking the Doom Slayer out and taking his gear falling apart in front of them.

"…okay, this is not how I saw this day going." James confessed. However, the Slayer had stopped moving, making it clear that he was ready to go if that's what they wanted. Unfortunately, Jesse wasn't ready to give up.

"So, poison doesn't work? Fine!" She snapped. "Arbok! Use crunch!"

The Slayer turned around and simply looked at the Arbok. The pokémon seemed to be debating something, then shot forward and chomped down on the Slayer's forearm, trying to get it to let go of the shotgun. The Slayer felt what he believed were fangs lightly poking his skin, he was genuinely surprised that this pokémon had managed to penetrate his armour. The Slayer made a fist and brought it down on the Arbok's head. The snake hissed in pain and seemed to shrivel up, letting go of the Slayer's arm. The Slayer grabbed it and threw it to Jesse's feet, then decided he had enough of this. Without warning, he pulled his rocket launcher out and fired a rocket at Team Rocket. There was a sizable explosion, and Jesse, James, and their pokémon were sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off againnnn…" They screamed as they flew, disappearing into the sky. The Slayer turned around, and put his rocket launcher away, then saw the beige cat from before. Although he saw it for the first time because he hadn't seen it earlier.

"Uhhh…" Meowth said, his eyes darting back and forth. "I 'a… Y'know… I've been meanin' ta take a vacation. Y'know, hit the beaches, get some Squirtle Slushy's… I'll just leave ya to whateva' you're all doin'."

The Slayer looked at the cat pokémon, then took a step back, motioning for Meowth to go right ahead with his vacation plans. The member of Team Rocket looked around and then ran off, not wanting to be near whoever this guy was.

"Are you alright?" Ash finally asked.

"Yes, the Slayer is fine." VEGA answered. "However, he is uncertain as to how that snake creature was able to break through his armour, but other than that, all is fine."

"Those three were Team Rocket." Ash explained, answering the unasked question. "They're members of a crime group, but those three aren't really good at their job. But they're kinda resilient, so I doubt you've seen the last of them."

"Oh, great." VEGA said, almost sounding sarcastic. Lillie looked down at the Cubone, who seemed to have calmed down, but coughed slightly.

"Oh, the poor thing…" Lillie said sadly, walking over to the Slayer. "I think he's been poisoned. We should get him to a Pokémon Center, they can help him."

The Slayer nodded, taking the Cubone from her and holding it close. He really seemed to care for it, and there seemed to be a mixture of regret, and anger emanating off from him. He looked to Lillie and she began to lead him towards the nearby Pokémon Center.

"Hey, is it just me… or does Lillie seem really confident around the Slayer?" Ash asked, watching them walk away. "Also, should we go with them?"

"Yes, to both of those questions." Hau nodded and the two ran to catch up with Lillie. Kukui watched as the two left, deep in thought.

"Hey, honey? Is everyone alright?" Burnet asked, looking at the smoking impact mark from where the explosion had happened.

"I think. Yeah." Kukui replied. "But something's coming. I don't know what, and I don't know how. But the Doom Slayer is a key part in all of it…"


	6. About That One Part (I Screwed Up)

**To everyone asking about the Arbok thing, that was a mistake. I was writing that at three in the morning, and thought 'hey, the slayer shouldn't be invincible so… I know! This snake bite can get through the cracks!' **

**It was stupid, it didn't make sense, and I'm sorry. I get it, if your gonna damage the Slayer's armour you need something stronger than teeth. I won't do that again, I was just trying to think of… something to help me wrap the chapter up. Rest assured, I think it was stupid, and I really feel like there was a better way, but live and learn. **


	7. Of Snacks and Slayers

To the west of the Island of Melemele was a small island that had been all but forgotten by time and researchers. The island was sizable, but was entirely 'wild' as humans would call it, pokémon ran free throughout the trees and sand, knowing nothing but their natural instincts. While this island was very much forgotten, it wasn't lost. Every so often trainers or scientists would arrive to explore or simply study the natural habits of pokémon on the island. It also provided a place of sanctuary to those who needed it, as one could easily disappear into the woods and not be seen for months, yet would be just fine due to the naturally occurring fruit that blossomed among trees and plants. The island had not been given a name, as everyone had their own name for it, and in a sense, the people of Alola had all agreed that this island would remain as it was. As spot for travelers to rest, or migrating pokémon to gather for whatever reason.

"Hey, who was responsible for bringing snacks?"

Well, today there was a migration like no other. At no point in the history of the known world had an event of this magnitude occurred. On this lost island, a large group of the rarest, deadliest and most powerful Pokémon had gathered. Known as the 'Legendaries' this sizable gathering consisted of pokémon who would control weather, elements, time, space and even life itself.

"Don't look at me. I got the message to meet here about ten minutes ago."

Most of these pokémon had met one another at some point, and all of them at least had heard stories about one another, and each other's powers. But to see so many of them gathered in one place was an event anyone would most likely sell the soul of the person standing next to them to see.

"I mean, I have some… but they're mine."

"Can someone tell me why we're here?!"

"Yeah, that's a good question. Why _are_ we here?"

"I was told there was free food… Now I'm upset."

While a gather of this magnitude was unheard of, the reasoning as to why this gathering had been called was even more unheard of. This led to two major problems however. One, no one was certain they'd be able to come up with a suitable answer to the problem they were here to discuss. And two, they would need _lots _of snacks. Which, as it now appeared, there were none…

"Idonknoabotfud…"

"You lying stoner lizard! You're eating some right now!"

"Bttheyrmine…"

"This was a mistake…"

"Agreed."

"Some mornings I know I shouldn't get out of bed. This was one of them."

"I'm not mad, it's just if we were supposed to bring our _own _food, that _really _should've been made clearer!"

There was a mixture of cats, birds, dragons, dogs, ghosts, spirits, a giant rock lizard, a whale, a flaming turtle pokémon, one of the 'Island Guardians' and of course…

"Snom."

"I agree! Groudon, fork em' over!"

"I'll be dead before that happens."

"Snom."

"I'm not joking. Are you willing to die for this?"

"Snom."

"Okay then. I'll see you all in Hel-"

"Enough!"

All the legendaries stopped talking immediately when Giratina spoke up. Either out of respect, out of fear, or out of knowing he might be the only one who could give them an answer as to what was going on right now. Once the voices had settled down to murmurs and angered glares to one another, the only sound aside from the water and occasional wing flapping was the crinkling of the bag of chips Groudon was holding onto.

"First of all, I don't know who told you there would be free food. I'd actually like an answer to that myself." The winged-demon-dragon began. "But more importantly, there is currently a force that many of us only thought to have existed in legends, and he is very, _VERY _much real and among us now."

"Which is?" Someone called from the back.

"He has many names, and I don't know which legend he comes from, but he is known as the Doom Slayer."

This caused a wave or murmurs and grumbles from the pokémon. Most of the spirit pokémon (such as Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf) looked to one another in confusion, while some of the older ones frowned, deep in thought. Groudon and Kyorge looked to one another, then both shrugged, having not heard of this 'Slayer' before. Suicune, Entei and Raikou all looked to one another, having heard the legend of what had been called 'The Hell Walker', a spirit which ravaged any world it appeared in, laying absolute waste to all, leaving only a burning smoldering husk behind when it was done. Entei especially had heard the stories of the being who could walk through the flames created by the most powerful fire pokémon as if they were nothing.

"_Could this be the same one I-" _He began to think but shook his head. _"No. It couldn't be."_

Lugia looked to Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, all of whom were sitting in a mixture of annoyed disbelief and hesitant confusion. Of the three, Moltres seemed to be the most skeptical, while Zapdos seemed to be in the middle and Articuno seemed to be hesitant to say this wasn't real.

"I understand your confusion and apprehension, but Giratina is correct." Darkrai spoke as he floated towards the center of the meeting."I have seen this Slayer myself, he first arrived in our word on my plane of reality-"

"Me and my family have sensed him too." Tapu Koko nodded in agreement.

"Hey where's the two big guys? Dialga and Palkia?" Groudon suddenly cut in, noticing the titans of time and space weren't present. Darkrai seemed to hesitate before answering the question.

"They… they may have been responsible for releasing the Slayer onto Alola, I have asked they remain where they are and uphold the flow of time and space."

"So, all of this is _their _fault." Kyogre stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't in the best of moods right now, partially because he had been in a good sleep and then was rudely awoken by Groudon, partially because he was forced to spend time with Groudon, partially because he had to let Groudon ride on his back to the meeting (and that rock lizard had put on a _LOT _of weight) and partially because Groudon _had _brought snacks, and refused to give him any, _despite _promising he'd share some in exchange for passage here.

"No. Well, maybe. I can't say." The ghost pokémon groaned in annoyance. "Look, we can figure out who's fault this was later, right now, we have a bigger problem."

Summoning some of his power, Giratina shifted the plane of reality surrounding the island to show what he knew of the Doom Slayer. This _did _get a reaction from everyone, as they looked around themselves in abject horror.

"This is the realm from whence the Slayer came." Giratina stated. "This is what he spent millennia fighting in. He has survived the worst this place could throw at him, and he has risen above them, bathed in their blood he tore their plane to the ground. He is but one man, and now he walks among us."

"I have the feeling that we can't simply kill him and be done with it." Raikou spoke up, frowning as he looked around. "How many would die to accomplish that?"

"On which side? Them or us?" Heatran asked bluntly.

"Exactly."

"No, no. We aren't going to kill him. Not yet." Darkrai immediately cut in, seeming somewhat angered by the suggestion. "And hopefully never. The Slayer's violent nature seems to have been quelled for the time being. If we attack him or attempt to kill him, he may turn his attention to us. While I believe he may not be able to survive an onslaught of our combined efforts, he also seems to have power that could mean the end for a number of us."

"Okay, so… what do we do?" Zapdos asked, raising a wing in confusion. "If he's as powerful as you say, fighting him is a terrible plan. Are we going to try and talk with him? Or…"

"Do you think he'd be _willing_ to talk?" Mespirit asked.

"…maybe…?"

"That's why I've called you all here, if anyone has any suggestions, now is the time." Giratina spoke up again.

"First, _someone _needs to pass the snacks around!"

"No!"

"Enough!" Came a new voice.

Everyone turned to where a purplish portal opened, Mewtwo floated out of it, followed by a trainer with long blonde hair who looked around in absolute amazement at the legendary pokémon surrounding her, Shaymin held in her arms.

"I don't believe it…" She whispered, looking around.

"Why is she here?" Someone asked.

"Better question. _Who _is she?" Kyogre asked, looking over from the water.

"Cynthia, thank you for coming." Giratina spoke, nodding to the champion. Uncharacteristically, Cynthia was silent, looking around at the pokémon on the small island.

"I…how…" She muttered.

"I haven't seen most of these guys in a while." Shaymin commented, munching on a cookie.

"Okay, _someone _herehas food, and this is kinda getting on my nerves!" Zekrom growled, electricity sparking around the dragon.

"I understand this is a strange time for you Ms. White, but we need your help." The large winged legendary continued. "We don't know if the Slayer will remain unhostile until we can find a way to send him home, and we don't believe any of us would be able to talk to him without causing issues."

Cynthia looked around, having been told by Shaymin about something that was happening, but she had no idea what they were talking about. Giratina seemed to notice that and looked to Darkrai, who created an image of the Doom Slayer wielding some sort of glowing sword, standing atop a horned monster's decapitated corpse. He then took off in a sort of shadowy visage of himself, slashing his way through a sea of twisted monstrosities. The legendaries all watched in utter disbelief at the power of this one man, all of them now understanding Giratina's hesitation and apprehension about trying anything that might anger the Slayer. The champion winced slightly at the images, then looked to Giratina.

"Who, or what is this? And how did he get _here?" _

"We don't know." Giratina shook his head. "All I know are the stories of the Walkers' exploits within their realm. As for how he traveled across dimensions, I cannot say."

"Hey, couldn't Jirachi send him home?" Shaymin suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention as he looked around him.

"Possibly, but Jirachi is still asleep, and I don't believe the Slayer would be capable of awakening him." Lugia answered, nodding at the small pokémon's point. "And I don't believe any of us know where he currently sleeps."

"Come to think of it, couldn't Arceus deal with him?" Ho-Oh asked, perched on a sizable rock, looking to the sea guardian.

"Yeah, where is he?" Latias asked, curious. "This kinda seems like the thing he'd need to deal with."

"We do not tell Lord Arceus what to do, he had other things he needed to attend to."

"Fair. I guess."

"Right, listen. I truly appreciate that you all think I can be of help somewhat, but… what can I do that any one of you couldn't?" Cynthia asked, still looking on in amazement at all the pokémon around her. But by now, the question was nagging at her, she was but one woman. Were these her people to save?

"You are human, this appears to be the only thing he doesn't feel an impulse to kill on sight." Mewtwo remarked, and Cynthia's eyes widened in shock, and probably (and realistically) in fear as well. She had been through countless battles and seen things no other trainer had seen, but the idea of having to go face-to-face some insane hell warrior who killed demons for kicks and apparently killed anything that got in his path wasn't something she was exactly excited to do. "As well as Lucario's powers may be able to help calm him. I understand this is a lot to ask, but until we can find a way to get him home, more than anything, we need him to understand that we're not demonic threats. We want you to try and communicate with him, be the metaphorically speaking, bridge between worlds."

"Hmm…" The blue jackal pokémon muttered, deep in his thoughts. From the moment he set foot on this island, he sensed something very wrong, but the problem was, he didn't know if it was the 'Doom' guy the others spoke of, or something else.

"Most of us…" Zapdos muttered.

"Meaning?" Suicune asked.

"Yveltal."

Perhaps it was fear of what the bird could do, or the threat he posed, or the threat of what this 'Slayer' could do to them if pushed into a fight, everyone fell silent as they took in what had just been said. In fact, to many of them, the idea hadn't even occurred to them. Now that it had, they wished it hadn't.

"Huh. Right…" Heatran frowned deeply.

"That is… that is also why I have called you all here." Giratina spoke up again, his tone somewhat uneven. "While we try to forge any sort of alliance or peace with the Slayer, we will also need to keep Yveltal as _far _away from him as possible. Before you ask, yes, that is why he is not present at this meeting. We cannot risk having him engage the Doom Slayer, if they meet in combat, it could very well be the end of all life in this realm as we know it."

Now the uneasy feeling Cynthia had felt from when she was told about what they wanted her to do spread to practically all the legendaries. While some of them were stronger than Yveltal, none of them _wanted _to have to fight him. He possessed a power that they feared, and with good reason.

"So, where is he now?" Suicune asked.

"We believe he sleeps, much like Jirachi." Darkrai answered. "And if possible, we wish to keep it that way."

"…alright, where do we go from here?" Someone finally asked.

"On the islands are some humans we can trust, ones many of us have had past experiences with." Mewtwo now spoke again, everyone seemed to know what he was talking about, and nodded in agreement. "We should try to reach out to them, and above all, pray to Arceus that something doesn't happen that could put this world in jeopardy. I haven't met him myself, but the Slayer seems like the kind of beast who would burn a town down if someone threw a water balloon at him…"

The group nodded, most of the legendary birds flying off to return to their regions or to try and find something that could be of use. Articuno remembered an old temple that had been built millennia ago, and wondered if he might be able to find some answers there. Zekrom and Reshiram looked to one another, their age-old battle currently put on hiatus, knowing this was bigger than both of them.

"Should anything happen, I will be there to face the Slayer's wrath." Raikou declared, stepping forward. Giratina looked to him, and then nodded solemnly.

"Your courage is admirable, but I hope you understand that it may very well cost you your life." Giratina stated in no uncertain terms. However, the legendary lightning pokémon nodded in understanding.

"If that is what must happen to stop him, so be it."

"I will be there as well." Entei stepped up next to Raikou.

"As will I." Suicune nodded.

"No, I have a task for you, one which may prove to be the make or break of this whole encounter." Mewtwo spoke, looking to Suicune. The latter looked perplexed, then nodded in understanding. While in terms of power, and authority in the hierarchy of legendary pokémon, Suicune outranked Mewtwo by a mile, he knew that the clone was a brilliant strategist when the time called for it. This happened to be one of those times, so if he had a plan, Suicune would do his best to help it come to fruition.

"Should anything twisted or monstrous come from his realm through the skies, I trust you will warn us old friend." Lugia added, looking to Rayquaza who nodded confidently.

"Indeed. If monsters follow from his world, they shall fall." He declared.

"Shaymin, you should travel with Cynthia. I understand you know some of the locals on Alola." Mewtwo nodded to the shrub pokémon, who nodded eagerly.

"Okay!"

Groudon was listening intently, trying to see if there was something specific required of him. During this, he didn't notice Kyogre wade somewhat upwards form the water, and grab the bag of chips he had, before slipping back into the water with them.

"Hey! Those were mine!" He snarled.

"Not anymore." Kyogre said, downing the bag.

"Ugh…" Giratina muttered in annoyance. The land and sea titans reminded him too much of Dialga and Palkia some days… he just hoped they weren't fighting with one another, or somehow causing time and space to be messed with again…

On their realm, Dialga and Palkia watched the meeting conclude.

"I can't believe they fell for that." Palkia remarked. "Two words. That's all it took."

"I know, even Giratina believed it!" Dialga laughed. "Did you see Zekrom?! He was furious the whole time!"

"Oh man… do you think they'll ever figure out that we lied about the free food?"

"Hopefully not…"

"Hey, what do you think that Slayer guy is up to right now?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Squirtle!"

The Slayer flinched ever so slightly as the multiple streams of water impacted his armor. After having Cubone tended to, the Slayer noted that his Praetor suit was both damaged and dirty. He reasoned that was how the snake actually managed to bite him, and decided he needed to get it cleaned. Not too far away from the 'Pokémon Center' (a place that amazed him with its healing technology) there was a car and boat wash, and he decided this was probably the easiest way to get his suit cleaned. As he approached, he noticed several small blue turtles looking up in confusion and wonder at him, with one of them inexplicably wearing sunglasses. Still, after VEGA explained the situation to the owner, the Slayer was led to where the cars would drive through in order to be cleaned. He was genuinely surprised when the small turtles (apparently called "Squirtle") had begun spewing water with respectable force at him, while some of the others seemed to eat bars of soap, and then spew a soapy water all over him, which was doing a decent job removing the grime, muck and 'mud' (which was actually demon blood, but they didn't need to know that) from his battle armor.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" The Squirtle with sunglasses seemed to be shouting orders to the others, and the Doom Slayer moved forward, continuing to be hosed down by the small turtles. He noticed they almost seemed annoyed by something, and he didn't know why. The reason being that despite their best efforts, the armor wasn't coming as clean as they wanted. The Slayer kept walking forward, until he saw a large blue turtle with what seemed like two cannons on his back.

"Blast?" It seemed to ask, looking to one of the Squirtles, who nodded. Said Squirtle then turned to the Doom Slayer, and seemed to be saying… something. The Slayer blinked in confusion, then felt like he got rammed full-force by a pinky. He just barely had enough time to dig his feet in and brace as the powerful twin streams of water surrounded him. He now realized that the 'cannons' were actually powerful water cannons. The pokémon kept the pressure on for a few more moments, then stopped. The Slayer stood up and looked down, seeing that his armor seemed cleaner than… honestly, he couldn't even remember the last time it was this clean. One might argue that clean armor is a sign of a weak warrior, as wearing the blood of demons signaled your strength and tenacity, but at the same time, personal hygiene was apparently a thing that humans really cared for. The Slayer didn't really care, it actually felt kinda nice to finally get all that stuff off, it felt like he had a new chance.

And he was gonna cover himself in whatever blood or liquid flowed through Samuel Hayden's mechanical mistake of a body!

Outside, Hau, Ash and Lillie watched through the window, all in amusement at the scene in front of them.

"Huh, who knew a warrior from hell's biggest weakness is water." Hau remarked.

"Well, hell is full of fire, right?" Ash asked. "Maybe he's a fire type."

"Cu?" Cubone said, looking up at them in confusion from where he sat on Lillie's lap. Over her shoulder Pikipek was flying, watching on in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hau shrugged. "Still, he doesn't seem invincible… Arbok managed to break through his suit with a bite, so maybe he's normal?"

"I dunno Hau." Lillie frowned. "If what VEGA's said is true, then he literally spent decades fighting monsters in another dimension. I think Arbok managed to do that simply because he hasn't gotten the chance to fix his armor."

"Cu."

"Pika…"

"Pik?"

"Pika!"

"Cu." Cubone nodded, the trio of pokémon supposedly having a conversation of their own.

The Doom Slayer walked out, water and soap dripping from his suit as he casually walked over to where a white-haired pokémon with a tree-like body stood waiting.

"Shif?" It said, almost asking: 'Sorry, you want me to do what?'.

"Squirtle." The sunglass wearing Squirtle replied.

"Shif."

"Squirtle!"

The pokémon blinked, looking to the Doom Slayer, then shrugged. It took a step back and waved its leaf-like hands in preparation, before looking over to where Ash and the others were sitting.

"Shiftry!" It said loudly, as if in a warning. The young trainers understood and backed up. The Slayer looked down at the odd pokémon, apprehension beginning to overtake him. He didn't know what it was saying, and that was a problem. He was about to move to evade or attack when a strong gust of wind surrounded him, picking up speed so quickly the Slayer didn't have time to react. He didn't feel like he was being lifted off of the ground, but rather like someone had dumped a large fan in front of him. He cast a quick glance around, confused as to where or how this sudden wind storm originated. After a few moments and no successful answer, he looked down to where the pokémon was spinning its hands about in a rhythmic pattern, and the Slayer realized that the _pokémon _was creating the wind. He also felt the water being blown away, and he stopped fighting it, letting himself relax somewhat. About a minute passed, and the Shiftry ceased his whirlwind. The Slayer moved his arm, feeling everything that had been coated in water was now dry, and nodded his thanks to the pokémon.

"Shif." The pokémon replied, giving a sort-of salute with one of its leaf-hands.

The Slayer walked over to where the others were, noting the small bird pokémon still clearly seemed uneasy about something. However, the Slayer didn't know what that was.

"Perhaps some wild pokémon do not form bonds with their trainers so quickly." VEGA suggested. "Cubone seemed to connect with you due to the lack of parental figure and the kindness you showed it. However, I cannot say much about the Magikarp you captured."

"Well, that wasn't the most conventional way to take a bath, but whatever works, right?" Kukui smirked. The Slayer shrugged, then nodded. "So… do you have any sort of plan for what you're doing next?"

The Slayer paused. Once again, he noted that unless he found some sort of dimensional-technology, he was effectively stuck here for the time being. He had to admit, he was curious as to what kinds of pokémon populated the world, as he only had a few in the National VEGA-Dex, and there were four he had heard mentioned more than once…

"What are the Guardian Deities?" VEGA asked.

"What? Oh, right. You're not form here." Hau began, but realized something. "Essentially it's believed there's a guardian spirit for each of the for islands in Alola, they protect the island and take care of those that live on it."

"Fascinating. Are they real? Or are they cultural stories?"

"At least one of them is real. I've seen Tapu Koko." Ash answered, the Slayer looking to him. "We met when I first arrived on these islands."

"Are they believed to be angelic in nature? Or simply spirits?" VEGA asked, and this time, no one answered.

"We don't know." Hau finally replied.

The Slayer looked around, thinking about everything he had learned over the past few days. He began to wonder if maybe there _wasn't _a way out of here, and if that was the case, how should he approach this? There clearly were law enforcement services here, but he figured he wouldn't be able to join any of them for a multitude of reasons. One being the lack of a real name, the second being his refusal to remove his helmet, and the third being shooting someone with a chain gun as a warning was something he routinely did, but figured wasn't something common in this world. So, if he was stuck here, might as well make the best of it, right?

"You mentioned Trials for each island." VEGA again spoke up. "What does it take to complete them?"

"Whoa, hold up." Ah said, eyes widening. "Are… are you saying you wanna do the island trials?!"

"That'd be awesome!" Hau exclaimed. "You can do them with me and Ash! This'll be awesome!"

"Yeah, except I think he's a bit old." Kukui admitted awkwardly. "No offence man, but your… what? Fourty?"

"By my best estimation, and taking into account the time the Slayer was sealed in a demonic tomb, the Slayer could be close to one million years old."

Everyone (pokémon included) turned in slack-jawed shock at VEGA's declaration. Even the Squirtle and Shiftry looked over, with the Squirtle raising his shades, and Shiftry blinking in a 'This guy is nuts' way.

"Okay, yeah. He's a bit old…" Ash muttered. "Is that why he wears that suit?"

"No. The Praetor suit mainly functions as armor, not some sort of de-aging device. As for how the Slayer has lived this long… I'm afraid only he knows the answer to that, and he hasn't shared it with me thus far. Regardless of the fact of him participating in the trials or not, the Slayer wouldn't be opposed to traveling with you for the time being, until he finds a way home."

"…well, that's on you three." Kukui stated, looking to Ash, Hau and Lillie. "If you're okay with him traveling with you, then he can go with us, but if he's gonna be some sort of danger magnet, I don't think it's a great idea to have him following us."

"Your concern is valid." VEGA stated matter-of-factly. "But unless some sort of demonic presence manages to breach your world, the Slayer has no reason to be violent unless attacked."

"You shot Team Rocket with a rocket like, two hours ago." Ash remarked.

"The Slayer has no reason to be violent unless attacked. Starting now."

"I mean, I don't know why he shouldn't…" Lillie admitted. A mixture of scared as to what they Slayer would do if they said 'no' but also feeling somewhat safe around him, as if he was an armoured bodyguard. Especially after what she and Nebby had been through recently… maybe she was just scared for her own safety.

"I'm all for it!" Hau declared, clearly the most excited of all of them. He looked to the Doom Slayer and added: "What say you?"

The Doom Slayer didn't reply for a moment, then gave a thumbs-up.

"Awesome!" Hau cheered. "We were heading towards the Ruins of Life! We need to finish this islands' trial!"

The Doom Slayer picked up Cubone and put him on his shoulder, and looked to the Pikipek, who hesitantly clew lover and landed his hand.

"The Slayer is ready when you are." VEGA stated.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash grinned.

Over on Ula'ula Island, Vinny sighed in relief as he _finally _got some pants. On their way back to Po Town, he had more than a few opportunities to get something to cover his lower half, but every time his teammates had 'motivated' him to keep moving. Namely they forced him though fits of laughter. Admittedly, he hadn't suffered the worst out of his team, and Split and Shake had their heads bashed against one another, but their pain left them quickly. He was stuck for about two days without pants.

"So, your telling me that _one dude _with _NO POKÉMON _did _**ALL THIS!?**_"

"I know it sounds crazy boss, but it's true!" J-Rock insisted. "That freak took a chainsaw to Steelix's tail! He used some sort of energy gun on Scyther as well! Heck, he knocked Machamp out with his bare fists!"

Guzma was extremely skeptical to say the least. The issue was, _four _of his grunts had shown up, all shaken and talking about the 'Green Spaceman' who had royally thrashed them. Add to this that there was a very sizable chunk of Steelix's tail missing, and he was having a hard time trying to think of what could've done this.

"What kinda sociopath hacks a pokémon apart with a chainsaw?" He muttered, before turning back to the group. "And you claim he was in some sort of armor? You didn't see his face?"

"No! But the dude pulled a shotgun, a chainsaw, an energy gun and some sort super-steroid out from his backside!"

"J-Roc's telling the truth." Shake nodded. "The thing just… pulled them out from nowhere, and Scyther's slashes couldn't even make a dent in his armor!"

"This… This is weird." The leader of Team Skull muttered. "Do ya think the Kahunas finally got sick and tired of us? So, they hired some sort of super-merc to take us out?"

"You really think they'd do somethin' like that boss!?" Split asked bewildered, Guzma gave him a flat, annoyed look.

"I didn't see him." He stated bluntly. "That's why I'm asking _you._"

"Oh. Uh… No?"

Guzma rubbed his face, muttering something under his breath. He wlake dout to the balcony of the house he used as his HQ, the members of Team Skull who were doing stuff all stopped and looked up at him.

"Okay…" He began. "So, apparently there's some sorta space warrior who thinks he can mess with us and not face the consequences. That's what I'm getting from all this. That means we need to find this guy, and show him what happens when you screw with Team Skull. And if that means breaking every bone in his body, or putting him in a hole fifty feet under, I really don't care. No one, and I mean _NO ONE _messes with us and walks away. You hear me!?"

"Yeah!" Was shouted.

"No, you all clearly didn't! I said, DID YOU HEAR ME!?" Guzma shouted, anger rising.

"**YEAH!" **Everyone shouted much louder this time, and Guzma nodded in approval.

"Alright then! So, are we just gonna stand around here like a buncha idiots, or are we gonna go out there and show that idiot what happens when he messes with the best!?"

"Who's the best?" Someone from the back called out in confusion. Guzma sweat-dropped and face palmed.

"Us!" He shouted in response.

"Okay, cool. Just… just wanted to make sure."

"Ugh… I'm surrounded by idiots…" Guzma muttered. "So, what are you all standing there for?! Let's roll!"

The Team Skull Grunts yelled and cheered in agreement, none of them knowing that they had all collectively just agreed to do the single stupidest thing any of them would ever do in their lives. To Guzma, this was just another try-hard who needed to be taken down a peg. He above all didn't realize the massive crosshairs he was beginning to put himself into, and he couldn't even begin to fathom what was going to happen because of this…

Back with the others, Ash, Hau and the Doom slayer were havin battle. Pikachu and a small owl named Rowlett were fighting Cubone and Magikarp. The slayer offered Pikipek to take the first fight but it didn't seem interested.

"…flop." VEGA said, the A.I. honestly seeming disappointed at just how pathetic Magikarp was as the fish pokémon continued flailing about on the ground. "Slayer, is there a reason you captured this pokémon? It truly seems worthless."

"That's Magikarp for you." Ash frowned. "Apparently long ago they were ferocious monsters, but now? They're just… that."

Hau was about to give Rowlett an attack order, when Magikarp suddenly collided with the small owl. The three were left in surprise until they saw what had happened. Cubone seemed to have gotten fed up with its partner, and used Magikarp as a projectile attack.

"Karp!"

Cubone looked to the Slayer with a flat look on its face. Clearly it was wordlessly saying something along the lines of 'C'mon. That's all he's good for'. Unfortunately, the Slayer couldn't fully argue that point. The battle continued for a few minutes, until the Slayer felt something on his leg. At first, he assumed it was just his nerves acting up, but then he felt like something was chewing on his armor. He looked down in bewilderment and saw a small gray pokémon with a rounded head trying to eat the praetor suit. He lifted his leg up, pointing to the pokémon, and the others seemed to nice it as well.

"Huh. That's weird…" Ash muttered.

"I've never seen an Aron do _that _before." Kukui muttered. He then remembered the Slayer's lack of knowledge about this world and quickly explained: "That's an Aron, they're a steel-type of pokémon. They're known for their weird ability to consume metal. Melemele had an issue with them at one point, as they kept eating their train tracks…"

"Ar." The small pokémon said waggling its stubby legs as it was now hanging off of the Slayer's leg. The Slayer reached behind him and pulled out his super shotgun.

"WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kukui screamed in horror. The Slayer ignored him and opened the gun, the empty shell casings popping out. He held them up to the small pokémon, and it seemed to release its bite on the Slayer, now interested in the shell casings. The Slayer watched with interest as the small creature proceeded to eat the shell casings, looking up with a hopeful look in its eyes for more.

"Okay, so… he has the most unconventional ways for catching pokémon." Hau admitted, watching the Slayer pat the small creature's head. He then picked it up and walked it over to a garbage can, then sat it down. If followed him in response. It was clear now that the Aron wasn't going to leave the Slayer be, and the Slayer decided against repeating the Magikarp routine, simply taking a pokéball out and catching it. The small metal type didn't even seem to fight the ball. It was bizarre.

"So, he might end up with a Toucannon, a Marrowak and an Aggron." Lillie mused. "It seems oddly fitting, three pokémon known for their strength tenacity and fire power."

"And Gyarados." Ash added.

"I don't know if Magikarp will ever reach that level though."

"Fair enough."

From a distance, Cynthia White watched the Slayer interacting with the pokémon he was now training. From a first impression, she expected someone more… violent. But Lucario seemed genuinely frightened by his aura, and that was more than enough of a warning to her. But there was also something kind of sweet but weird about seeing him petting an Aron, or trying to befriend a Pikipek… Still, Ash was also with him, so she believed that might make introductions a little less awkward. She wasn't sure _what _exactly Mewtwo hoped to accomplish by their meeting, but she knew she had to at least try.

Just not right now. Something seemed… wrong. But what that was, the Champion couldn't say.

**A.N. Hello everyone! I'm glad you're all still here with me! Now the Slayer has a four-man squad! Before you all ask, yes. They will be evolving, possibly sooner than you think… Also, yes. I know the one pokémon the Slayer **_**HAS **_**to have, don't worry. **

**Still, while the Doom Slayer may have made some traveling companions, it's hard to tell if he'd drop the F-Bomb around them ('F-Bomb' meaning 'Friend'). On top of that, it seems like Team Skull isn't too happy about the Slayer's interference. **

**That should end well for them. **

**Also, the legendary pokémon have gathered! Are their fears justified? Is there a chance for peace? Well, considering this is a DOOM story, probably not. Let's just say that- actually. How many of you know what Chekov's Gun is? The beginning to this chapter wasn't as much Chekov's Gun as it was Chekov's Chain Gun… If you don't know what I mean, stick around. It's gonna get good. **

**Finally, someone asked if Samuel Hayden or demons would appear in this story… Look, I don't wanna spoil too much, but let me put it like this: The Aether Foundation is gonna learn a LOT about messing with portals from the Doom Slayer… Both for better and for worse. **

**Much, MUCH worse… **


	8. Bone Stew

While he was very, _very _apprehensive about it, Professor Kukui agreed to let the group of kids and Slayer head on to the next and final trials for the island. His apprehension was equally balanced with a feeling that Ash, Hau and Lillie would be safer than any number of chaperones could grant them if the Doom Slayer traveled with them, but that was also his apprehension. This was a figure that fell from space, ran half-way across the island, beat up several Pokémon with his bare hands, had a military arsenal of weapons on him at all time, and… Oh yeah. Was a warrior from hell. He _believed_ that at this point.

But now, he watched the slayer interacting with Ash's Rowlet, slowly patting the small owl-Pokémon in a mixture of confusion, and intrigue. The tiny owl seemed to be a few moments away from having a full-blown panic attack, but seemed to be trying not to show it. While he may be a potentially unstoppable killing machine, there was something… Human, about the Doom Slayer, but the professor couldn't say what. Maybe it was the softer actions and movements he made and took when he was with his Cubone or around the kids, or maybe it was something else altogether that he couldn't put into words. However, his wife felt very different about this…

"No." She said for the thirteenth or fourteenth time. "You _can't _let them do this!" Burnet remarked.

"Hon… okay. Look." Kukui sighed, rubbing his face. "First, they're not our kids. Second, the island trials are meant to be _their _trials, we can't control everything about it, and third. Do you want to tell that guy to go off on his own? Ash and the others might be the best-case scenario to make sure things don't go way off the rails."

"…No." Fourteen.

The Doom Slayer was currently looking at a map Hau had passed him, VEGA copying the information into the helmet's hard drive so they could have a general idea of where they were going. Currently, they were heading for some place called 'Lush Jungle' to meet with a Trial Captain. The Slayer wasn't one hundred percent sure what that meant or how this could help him get home, but he figured he'd just go with the flow, all while learning more about this world. The main reason he aggreged to go to this jungle, was the temple that was supposedly nearby. After being told about the Island Deities, the Slayer began to wonder if these supposed magical Pokémon might be the best way for him to get home. Granted, they might not exist at all, but he figured it'd be better to travel with someone else rather than run all over the place and hope for the best. Also, while he wouldn't say anything about it (duh) he didn't want either those Rocket or Skull idiots trying anything to the small group he had met over the past few days. He was a warrior, a demon slayer, and a solider. Across all three professions and his thousands of years of experience, there was one thing that _always _rang true, an unspoken rule that the army and sentinels agreed on.

Protect the children at all costs.

At least… he _THOUGHT _that was the unspoken rule… But then there was the-

"Cu?"

He looked down and saw his Cubone tap his right hand, which he had unconsciously made into a fist and was gripping tightly. He quickly let it go and tried to act causal. Looking around, he saw the Aron he had recently caught was walking up to Lillie, who seemed nervous about the small Pokémon, actually, come to think of it, she didn't seem to have any. Weird.

"So, are we ready to go?" VEGA's voice got the groups attention, and everyone looked to one another, then nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Ash nodded.

"Pika."

"Cu!"

"Arr?"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Hau said excitedly, clearly wanting to get going to the next trial. The Slayer looked to Lillie, silently asking a question, and the small girl smiled and nodded. With a thumbs-up, the Slayer stood up. "C'mon, the train's this way!"

Running off like an excited child (which admittedly he was) Hau marked the path for the others to follow. Ash and Lillie followed not far behind, but the Slayer waited, turning to the two professors.

"The Slayer wants you to know that he will do everything with his power to ensure they are not harmed." VEGA stated, then after a moment added: "Within his power that is also within the law of your islands."

Burnet blinked and Kukui laughed slightly at that.

"Just… just don't pull guns on _everyone_. Okay?" Kukui laughed. "Just the ones who deserve it."

Burnet's face turned sheet-white as she looked to her husband, while the Slayer nodded, giving a thumbs-up and briefly flashing his super shotgun. He turned around, picked up his Cubone, and followed after the group. Eventually they arrived and boarded the train, and to say that the Doom Slayer wasn't what people were expecting to see would be… an understatement.

"You think anyone notices the Space Man?" Hau laughed, looking to Ash, who rolled his eyes and laughed slightly in response. Multiple people gasped or whispered, a few took photos and others tried to not be seen by him. As for the Slayer, he was more intrigued by the design of the train's interior. The only experience he had with vehicles like this was on the UAC base.

Sulking as she tiredly sat down, Jesse groaned as she felt her body still aching from the last… incident. After being blown sky-high by the newcomer's sudden rocket launcher, she and James had crash-landed near a pack of wild Lycanroc's. This had accidentally disturbed their hunt. Needless to say, they weren't exactly happy about that, and had no qualms with showing the two Team Rocket members their dissatisfaction.

"Right… so where do we go now?" James groaned, wincing as he saw down and his clawed back hit the seatback, aggravating several wounds.

"Well, do you have any idea where Meowth is?" Jesse muttered.

"Yeah, he sent a 'Wish you were here' text from one of the beaches about an hour ago." She grumbled, a little annoyed that somehow Meowth was left unscathed, this time. "But beside that, do you think we should tell the boss?"

"Maybe, I don't know." James remarked. "I mean, what _exactly _was that… thing? I assume it was some sort of man in armor, but where did he come from? What's he here for? It's safe to assume the boss would be interested, but if it isn't possible to even slow him down, it's not worth putting the boss at risk."

"Considering how he greeted us last time, I highly doubt he'd be willing to talk with us."

"Yes… he just _HAD _to end up with that boy…"

James looked up and froze.

"And… who does he think he is!? Just shooting someone like that!?"

"…"

"And then he just _WALKS _away while we're talking to him, as if he has something better to do."

"…J…"

"All the while parading around in some sort of space suit that makes him look like he hasn't bathed in years!"

"…J…Je…"

"The neve of some people! They think they somehow control the whole world and that means they can do whatever they want."

"J…e…e…s…"

"I swear, the next time I see that thing, there's going to be a world of painful returibu-"

"Behind you." James finally spoke, cutting her off.

Jesse froze as she heard slowly looked to her left, seeing the Doom Slayer leaning on a seat, looking at a map in some attempt to seem causal, before looking up with a glare behind his mask that they couldn't see, but could feel that it clearly said: 'I'm loading my shotgun with malicious intent.' This went on for about ten seconds, before he cracked his neck in an unspoken challenge, and then seemed to grow bored. While he said nothing, as per usual, he kept on walking. Wordlessly heading up the car to where the others were seated. What really got to the two Team Rocket members this time was that the amour he wore was covered in battle scars, and after being cleaned, they were MUCH easier to see. Those scars weren't from any sort of Pokémon they could think of, and clearly weren't fake. Not to mention the fact that said amour seemed to barely contain his massive muscles.

It was a bit of a tight fit, but the Slayer sat on the isle side of one of the seats, relaxing somewhat and simply looking out the window while the others talked. Every now and then, someone passing by would look in shock at the Slayer, but no one had the courage to say anything. It was kind of annoying if the Slayer was honest. While _he _didn't talk, he didn't have much of an issue with VEGA giving people answers. Or threats.

"Hey, you really seem fixated by the clouds." Hau finally remarked, following where the Slayer was looking to. "I mean, it's beautiful and all, but is there a reason for that?"

The Slayer paused, thinking his answer over, then VEGA spoke:

"From where the Slayer came from, blue skies are something of a rarity. He spent most of his existence surrounded by four things: fire, gore, demons who were corpses and demons who weren't yet corpses. Needless to say, I have reason to assume that even when the Slayer found himself on the UAC facility on Mars, he didn't see scenery like this for himself. At most, he may have seen pictures or simulations, but never the real thing."

"So… you've spent your whole life fighting demons in another dimension?"

There was no answer this time. To the Slayer, his past was his. He didn't share it with anyone, even VEGA. At least, not extensively.

"From what I have gathered, mostly." VEGA admitted. "But that information is the Slayer's, and he has yet to fully divulge it to anyone as far as I know."

It was clear this meant that a lot of terrible things had happened, and the Slayer wasn't ready to talk, so everyone let it go.

"What was it like on Mars?" Ash asked. The Doom Slayer shrugged, not seeming to care too much about it.

"Mars was… Plain." VEGA answered. "UAC mostly used it as grounds to build their base and to purify Argent Energy, but that was about all."

"Argent Energy?"

"Yes. That was the main reason for the company's expedition into hell. They discovered an undiscovered, raw energy that flowed through the afterlife, which they could purify into renewable, endless energy for earth." The A.I. explained.

"Huh. How did they find out about that?"

"It's a long story, the details of which are far more complex than I believe you would be able to understand. But the long and short of it was ancient markings lead to the discovery of the energy."

While VEGA talked, the Slayer looked over the parts of his armor he could see, taking in the cracks, chips and breaks along it. It was clean, and that felt good, but it seemed ineffective as full-body armor. The Slayer considered what would be needed to repair it, that being plenty of metal, powerful fire, and some other blacksmith tools. It wouldn't be impossible, quite easy really, but where he was going to get the equipment and tools was another question. He doubted if they were heading to a forest he'd be able to find what he needed, but again, one step at a time. From what he had seen, there wasn't demonic forces in this world, aside from that one ghost he had met, so he figured he could slow down a little. He wasn't giving up, and knew that stopping Hayden was a primary objective, but there was only so much he could do.

Come to think of it, the lack of combat he had been experiencing was both irritating and… huh. How was he supposed to explain this? Was this what being relaxed felt like? Whatever it was, this was a weird feeling.

A few hours passed, and eventually the train pulled into the next station. The group of four got off and headed down a path towards a lush jungle. As they walked towards the Trial grounds, there was a warm smell of stew, and a calming arura of flowers that surrounded them. The Doom Slayer found himself looking back and forth at the different types of Pokémon that hid among bushes and trees. They looked on in both fear and curiosity, which didn't matter much to the Slayer. As they entered a clearing, one of the women the Slayer had met when he first arrived was stirring a large pot, and turned with a grin when she heard them coming entering.

"Hey guys!" She called cheerily. "Great to see yo-" She cut herself off and blinked in shock when she saw the Doom Slayer walking with them. His heavy boots making small imprints in the ground. "Oh. Uh. Hi."

"Hello, Miss Mallow." Lillie said with a small smile, her usual shyness fighting with her want to be polite.

"Hi Lillie." The Trial Captain smiled. "You three here for the trials?"

"Technically I think it's those three." She timidly admitted, pointing to Ash, Hau and the Doom Slayer.

"Wait. He's doing the trials?" Mallow blinked in surprise, looking back to the Doom Slayer. "Does he even have-"

Once again, the green-haired woman was cut off by something. This time, it was the Doom Slayer tossing a Pokéball out, and the small Cubone from their first meeting appeared.

"Cu?"

"Aw! He took the little guy with him? That's so sweet!" Mallow cooed with a warm smile. "Well, c'mon then! The Trial awaits!"

It took a few minutes for Mallow to explain how this would work; effectively, the trio would have to find ingredients for her stew in the nearby forest. Along the way, they'd have to deal with any wild Pokémon that would be hiding in the wild. The Slayer found this to be… a waste of time, honestly. He had been led to believe that these trials involved combat and skill, two things he valued and was willing to show that he had in spades. But now, he had to find plants? Seriously?

"I understand your disappointment Slayer, but this appears to be part of this island's culture." VEGA remarked, speaking so only the Slayer would hear him. "Perhaps after this trial, we will be able to find the Temple we were told of."

The Slayer nodded in understanding. Heading off towards the nearby bushes and trees. As he made his way into the forest, he felt multiple sets of eyes watching him, Cubone and Arron. The two small Pokémon seemed to be looking around in curiosity, Cubone stopping and eating some barriers off of a bush. The Slayer scanned his surroundings, marking the plants he would need to inspect closer for-

"Cu!"

Whirling around, the Slayer saw that Cubone seemed to be in a staring contest with some sort of living tree. It wasn't much bigger than Cubone, but was much lankier, like a tall stick with arms and legs.

"Sudo." The new Pokémon said in a territorial challenge. Cubone tensed up and shuffled backwards somewhat, clearly frightened by the challenge. It was shaking ever so slightly, clearly not wanting to run away, but uncertain of its current plan.

"Ar!"

The small metal Pokémon seemed to return the challenge, not liking someone threatening his friend, and was greeted with a second tree pokémon making itself known. The Slayer watched the two, knowing a fight was inevitable, and decided to do what he could to help. Getting down on a knee, he gently put a hand on Cubone's head. The frightened pokémon looking up at his trainer, and seeing the helmeted face nod. It took a few moments, but Cubone nodded back, seeming to understand the unspoken message.

"Aron!" The steel pokémon chirped, looking to its companion and asking it for assistance in this fight. Seemingly realizing it wasn't alone, the Cubone nodded, and began to tap its club in its open palm.

"Cubone." The skull-wearing pokémon nodded.

Standing a few feet away, the Slayer watched the pair take fighting stances, ready to do or… not die, but whatever happened when a pokémon lost a fight.

"Cubone, bone club. Aron, use headbutt." VEGA ordered. The two pokémon nodded, and aimed at the Sudowoodo positioned diagonally from them. Cubone dashed forward, whacking the Sudowoodo with its club, knocking the tree pokémon onto it's back, while Aron ran at the second one, only for it to sidestep out of the way. One of its leaf-hands seemed to change into a cube and it struck Aron, making it yelp in pain.

"Cubone, assist Aron." VEGA ordered. Cubone jumped up and whacked the Sudowoodo with its bone, striking its side and distracting it. Aron used this as an opportunity to attack as well, ramming its thick skull into the tree pokémon's back. Something the Slayer picked up on was the 'Sudowoodo' as it was called, seemed especially susceptible to these specific attacks, as if it was weak to them. However, the tree pokémon struck back, throwing rocks at the pair of pokémon, and Aron seemed drastically more affected than Cubone. After the few attacks, Aron seemed to be in rather dire condition, and the Slayer wasn't sure what to do. Before VEGA could give an order, Cubone seemed to act of its own accord, tipping the Sudowoodo up with its bone club, and then savagely attacking it. It began wailing away like an angered rum solo, the tiny pokémon seemed furious at the damage done to its companion.

"Is there a reason why Cubone is reacting so aggressively?" VEGA asked as Mallow watched in surprise.

"Well… Cubone's don't have much of a family." She began. "In fact, they usually only evolve once they've accepted the loss of their parent. Perhaps your Cubone sees Aron as a family member, and when it sees him getting hurt, feels a powerful urge to protect it. Kinda in the sense of it not wanting to lose another family member."

There was another cracking sound as a Sudowoodo was sent flying into the forest, the Cubone standing and spinning his bone aggressively. The Other Sudowoodo noticed this and decided that this wasn't worth it and turn and fled. Once it was gone, Cubone grabbed some nearby berries and seemed to be feeding the Aron. Within a few moments, the tiny steel pokémon was back on its stubby feet, nodding appreciatively.

"Huh, they really seem to have a strong bond." Mallow mused, still watching the two. "Where'd you catch them?"

"The Cubone was the same one we found when we first arrived, and the Aron was founding eating a garbage can." VEGA answered.

"Huh… come back to me in a bit. I'm kinda curious about something…" The Trial Captain mused.

Walking deeper into the wood, the Slayer looked around for pathways, still trying to figure out where the temple was, as that was his main focus right now. Looking over his shoulder, he heard Aron give a happy trill and lean down, letting Cubone climb on its back as the pair began following him. Looking around, the Slayer heard rustling and paused, slowly reaching for a weapon, knowing that yes, these pokémon were simply wild animals, but also unaware or uncertain of what else there was out here. He could hear Ash and Hau laughing and talking, but something else caught his attention. It was faint, but he saw a pinkish light shoot by at super-sonic speeds. It appeared to be some sort of small pokémon flying across the jungle air, and it flashed by a few times, as if telling the Slayer to follow it. With his heavy boots crunching the leaves and ground beneath him, the slayer pushed through jungle growth and plants, heading deeper into the forest.

"Hello!" A female voice spoke in the Slayer's helmet, and the Doom Slayer froze, suddenly grabbing a shotgun out of some sort of reflex. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!"

There was no answer, no response. The Doom Slayer looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. However, he saw nothing but trees.

"Uh… do… do you not speak?" The female voice asked, seeming to be confused and curious.

"The Slayer isn't much for conversation. Who are we speaking too?" VEGA asked.

"Oh, there's two of you?"

"I am VEGA, Artificial Intelligence and assistant to the Doom Slayer."

"Oh, so _you're_ the Doom Slayer?" The female voice remarked, surprised. "Wow, you're… yeah… I can see why they'd call you that. I can see why everyone would say you're some sort of super-warrior."

"Apologies, but the Doom Slayer is growing agitated, he wants to know who or what he is speaking to. He is still uncertain if you are an ally or enemy." The A.I. added, noting the Doom Slayer's tensing body.

"Sorry, my mistake." The voice spoke in a cherry tone. "I am Tapu Lele, one of the Guardian Deities of the Alolan Islands."

"Where are you?"

"You're nearly at the temple, we'll talk there." And just like that, the voice was gone, leaving the Slayer alone. He blinked and looked around once more, then nodded to no one in particular, as if re-stating his goal.

Meanwhile, Lillie watched as Hau and Ash gathered ingredients for Mallow's stew. She hadn't had it before, but had heard from many people how delicious it was, and she was hoping she'd get a chance to try it. However, when she noticed the Doom Slayer had disappeared, she felt a feeling of apprehension and fear. She felt safer around him, but she was also still somewhat frightened by him.

"Uh, Miss Mallow?" Lillie finally piped up. "I think the Slayer is gone."

The green-haired woman's head snapped up in shock and she scanned the nearby clearing, seeing Ash, Hau… and that was it.

"That… that might be a problem." She muttered, before looking to the little blonde girl. "Do you think he's a threat? Should we try and get him back here?"

"I dunno." Lillie shook her head. "I could go try and find him if that would help."

Mallow bit her lip, clearly that was an idea she didn't like, but also knew it might be the best idea. She was about to ask if Lillie had anyone to watch her ack, when the bag Lillie carried began shaking about, as if something was inside. Lillie's face turned bright red in embarrassment and struggle to hold it down.

"If you think you'll be all right on your own, then it's fine with me." She finally said. Lillie nodded and followed the Slayer's footprints. Mallow watched the small girl leave, then turned her attention back to the stew.

It didn't take long for Lillie to find herself in the deeper woods, and she began to think this may not have been the best idea. While the pokémon in this area weren't known for being aggressive, there were several migratory types of pokémon that happened to be rather territorial, and the idea of running into one of them was one she didn't want to consider.

"Pew!"

Without warning, a small cloud-like pokémon appeared from over her shoulder, and Lillie groaned in annoyance.

"Nebby! Please don't do this!" she begged, quickly following after the small pokémon that somehow escaped her bag. Once again. However, the small pokémon floated off, and she hurried off after it. Unfortunately, she ran in the opposite direction of the Doom Slayer, and no one seemed to notice this happening.

Entering another clearing, the Doom Slayer felt his boot step on something solid, and he looked down at the new turf. His boot was standing on a large stone, one of many actually, as there was a path leading towards a stone building in the distance. Scanning it, the Slayer picked up on some unusual energy, in some ways akin to the type of energy that hell would produce, but this time… it wasn't negative. It was hard to put into words, but this felt less like energy surrounding pain and suffering, but energy surrounding life and joy. He felt… relaxed, the Slayer felt like some of his worries lessened and he could simply let himself move at whatever pace was needed…

This was weird. Like, really, really weird.

Regardless, the Slayer decided he had come this far, he might as well see what this temple had to offer. Looking down he saw Aron had arrived with Cubone riding on its back, and the two pokémon looked up to him, as if asking for directions. As the slayer approached the temple, he saw the pinkish blur re-appear, forming into a flying figure. It was a small pokémon, but it looked like nothing the Slayer had ever seen before, even when compared to some of the demons and creatures he had seen in his home world.

"Hi there!" The small being waved. "I assume you're the Doom Slayer?"

"Indeed." VEGA answered.

"Uh, I know you've got some questions, so if you come with me, I can try and answer some of them." Tapu Lele nodded, motioning to the temple. The Slayer paused, then nodded, following the Guardian into the temple.

Lillie huffed as she came to a stop, finally finding Nebby floating a few feet away. She was about to try and get the tiny pokémon into her bag once more, but then saw that it seemed to be remaining still.

"Nebby? Are you oaky?" She asked, concerned.

"Pew…"

Looking around, Lillie saw what had made Nebby so nervous. Hanging in trees around her were large, monkey-like pokémon. She had read about them, they were called Passimian, and they were not known for being friendly. At first, they seemed to be looking down at her, seemingly uncertain or uncaring about how they felt about her presence.

"'main?" One of them finally said, tilting its head to one side, before looking to the others. Again, they seemed indifferent, and a few of them swung off, seemingly fine with leaving Lillie alone. However, one of them dropped down to the ground, and stood at her eye level, as if inspecting her. Shakily breathing, Lillie didn't know how to react to what was happening around her, so she decided remaining quiet and still was the best plan of action. Thankfully, it seemed to work as the large pokémon seemed too loose interest and walked off, but then stopped, and looked back to her.

"Passim!" It called, as if asking her to follow it. Lillie bit her lip, unsure of what to do, then decided to take a chance and followed after the monkey pokémon. Watching it swing just above her head through the trees.

Back in the temple, the Doom Slayer was finding himself deeply intrigued by the markings and carvings along the temple wall. There was a lot of writing concerning the islands, and some of the ancient legends of some beings who came before those on the island, but there were some things that he found himself feeling… concerned by. There were two names, or more specifically, two pokémon, that he could tell from the way the words were written, were considered s threat by the islanders.

Necrozma, and Yveltal…

He turned back to where Tapu Lele had been… but the pokémon was gone. There was absolute silence, and when something moved, the Doom Slayer grabbed his super shotgun. There was a low rustling, as if something was skittering about, and the Doom Slayer raised his weapon, ready for a fight.

"Cu?"

He then lowered it when he realized it had been Aron and Cubone, the pair had been slower to get to the temple, so they must have just arrived.

"If these markings are anything to go by, it would appear that this world has what one might call 'Legendaries', and furthermore, there may be a way to open a portal back to our world." VEGA stated. The Doom Slayer nodded in understanding, but he didn't like the sudden appearance and disappearance of the Island Guardian. Things like that made him paranoid, and more importantly, they made him question their true motives. Still, he was here now, might as well keep looking for something of use… He had somewhat given up on whatever the trial was, and was now more focused on learning more about these 'Legendaries'. Walking deeper into the cave, the Doom Slayer found more markings, more stories… and more warnings. From what he was reading, this 'Necrozma' was akin to the Icon of Sin, and the Island Guardians in a sense, were like the Night Sentinels. Just with far less war, conflict and demons.

Eventually, he reached the end of the Temple, and to his disappointment, there was nothing of interest. More writing, more legends, but nothing of any use to him. As he turned to leave, he noticed Aron was staring at something, clearly confused and intrigued. Upon closer inspection, the Slayer found that what he assumed to be a stone was actually a fossil of some sort. He wasn't sure why, but he picked it up and decided to take it with him. Walking back towards the bright Alolan light, the Doom Slayer found himself utterly surrounded. Close to four dozen of the small tree pokémon had swarmed around the temple entrance, clearly unhappy with the Slayer or his team.

"Hey. Where's Lillie? Or the Slayer?" Ash asked looking around concerned. This time Mallow's concern was graver and less off-handed as she realized neither had returned.

"She said she was going to look for the Slayer, I don't know where she we-"

_**KRACKA-THROOM! KRACKA-THROOM! KRACKA-THROOM! **_

Three loud shots rang through the jungle, making everyone jump in terror. It didn't take long for them to realize who had created the sound, and their minds quickly jumped to why he would've done so. Before anyone could run towards the sound, the ground began trembling as if it was gripped by a powerful earthquake. Then, the sea of Sudowoodo's came running through the clearing, all clearly heading for the hills.

"Uh…"

A few moments later, the Doom Slayer walked back into the clearing, holding his shotgun in one hand, and his team following behind him. And a few moments later, Lillie returned from the other side of the woods.

"Is everyone alright?!" She asked, clearly unnerved by the shotgun blasts.

"Yeah. I think the Slayer found a new way to complete the trials." Mallow remarked, uncertain of what she should say or do with what had just happened. The Slayer walked by and tossed her some ingredients. "Huh, alright then. Let's get cooking!"

About ten minutes later, Mallow served up bowls of stew for everyone. Ash, Hau, Lillie, Pikachu and the others hungrily digging into the food. The Slayer took his bowl, then held it down to Cubone.

"Cu…?" Cubone tentatively remarked, surprised to see the Doom Slayer offering it the bowl. After a few moments, it happily took the spoon and began eating the stew.

"Your Cubone really seems to trust you." Mallow smiled. "They say Cubone evolves into Marowak when its finally able to overcome the grief of the loss of its parent."

"Evolve?" VEGA asked, then heard Cubone let out a loud trill. Looking over, the Slayer seemed taken aback as Cubone was surrounded by a white light, and there was a sort of audible pulsing, until the white light seemed to explode almost, and Cubo- No, not Cubone. A new pokémon stood up. Its skin was darker and it was taller, there was a distinct mark on the center of its skull, and the bone Cubone carried was now a full bone, with both ends now lit on fire.

"That." Mallow remarked, looking with a smile over to the Doom Slayer, who seemed genuinely baffled.

"Fascinating." VEGA said aloud. While the group took in the new pokémon, none of them noticed the figure in the tree nearby watching them intently, its eyes narrowing dangerously, before taking off into the woods once more.

**And I'mma leave it there for now. Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for the nearly three hundred follows and favs! I didn't expect this story to be so popular, and I wanna thank you all for that. **

**Sure, this may have been a 'slower' chapter, but things are starting to move a bit more. Things are gonna start making sense in coming chapters. And believe me, things are gonna get INSANSE. But for now, the Slayer learned about evolution, and two potential threats…**

**Also, the idea is the Slayer will spend time with each of the other three main characters individually as well as as a team, so look forward to that!**


	9. New Faces, New Digs, New Problems

Deep underneath the waters of Alola, a school of Wishiwashi's were darting about in their usual paranoid methods, searching for kelp or other food. Normally, they wouldn't come down this far, but hunger was driving them downwards.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

The school looked up, and then scattered in all directions as two behemoths swam through where they had been, heading deeper into the ocean.

"Go ahead."

"Uh… why are we listening to Giratina?" Kyogre asked, looking to Lugia as the pair left the dark blue water into the colder, black water that went deep towards the cavern floor. "I understand his knowledge when it comes to interdimensional issues, but we all agreed on banishing him. Lord Arceus claimed he was too violent to be allowed into our world."

"Well, I don't have all the answers." Lugia answered honestly as they went deeper and deeper. "But part of why I'm willing to listen to him is because both Darkrai and Mewtwo have backed up and supported his stories and potential fears. Darkrai himself _met _the Slayer, so I'm willing to listen if he says Giratina might be of use to us. This doesn't mean I trust Giratina, you remember what happened _last _time he was unleashed on this world, correct?"

"N..no." Kyogre awkwardly admitted. "I was too young when that happened, I may not have existed yet."

"Well, I'll tell you some other time, but it wasn't pretty. Now, if Giratina himself is attempting to warn us of the threat the Slayer's presence may bring, we do need to act on that information, and act quickly. He may be only acting to effectively remove what he sees as a threat, but that's still a threat."

"Right." Kyogre nodded, understanding the Ocean Guardian's reasoning. "And supposedly something down here might be able to help us with that?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Lugia remarked. "They wanted us to find the remains of some of the lost civilizations. I don't believe the Slayer has ever been here before, but Giratina knew the stories of him… so it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Slayer? That seems like the better course of action…"

"It may be, but how do you think people would react to an armada of what they call 'legendaries' suddenly converging on the Alola Islands?"

"And you think the Doom Slayer's presence wouldn't get a similar reaction?"

"Ha! Fair point." Lugia laughed as they reached the bottom of an inky-black abyss, swimming through what looked like a crater from a distance, but was actually another entrance. The two felt like they were flipped upside-down without warning, and when the light reappeared, they seemed to be going upwards towards it, as opposed to downwards.

"Weird…" The ancient-whale muttered. Breaching into the cavern, Lugia sighed in relief as he flapped his wings and seemed to hover in the air. It took a minute for the large pokémon's eyes to adjust to the odd lighting, but when they did, he saw what they had come for.

"Ah, there we are." He remarked, landing near a large mass of old rock. The water had effectively scrubbed away most of the writing -if there were any to begin with- but further up, the remains of a temple stood. More importantly, there were noticeable markings.

"Anything?" Kyogre called.

"One second…" Lugia muttered, leaning closer and struggling to make out the marks. "Oh. It's written in Unown…"

Kyogre sighed and dived back underwater, not knowing how long Lugia would be. He swished his tail about, but quickly grew bored. Looking around for something to do or information that would help, he saw another tunnel going _under _where Lugia was standing. Mostly out of curiosity, Kyogre followed the tunnel into the small cavern. This time, when he emerged in a small pool. The cave he was in here had no writing on its walls, but there was something he was not expecting…

"A human?" He muttered. No, not a human. The remains of one… at least, that's what he assumed. He couldn't think of a pokémon that would wear such odd metal sheets, and there was something rather unnerving about the helmet he saw… Shaking his head, he figured this wasn't important, and returned to Lugia, who looked to him as he re-appeared. "Anything?"

"No. Nothing of the Slayer, this merely talks of an ancient world who worshiped some inter-dimensional being called… Iccahn. I believe, it's not very clear."

Across the islands, the group was still sitting around a table, watching the stew steam and simmer after completing the first part of the trial. Apparently, they would need to have one of the 'pokémon battles' that the Slayer had heard of. He assumed this meant he would be up against Mallow's pokémon, but he wasn't sure what to expect. Cub- no, Marowak, had only been in a few fights. Same with Aron, and Magikarp… well, it was Magikarp. He also understood (begrudgingly) that this wasn't a fight between the trainers, but their pokémon. The Doom Slayer also had his mind on other things, partially what he had learned a few minutes ago in the temple.

"I understand you want to get back to our reality, but as it stands, I cannot see how that is possible." VEGA remarked, bringing up a fair point. While it was annoying, the Slayer couldn't blame anyone around him. Okay, yes, he could, but he wasn't going to. So far, Professor Burnette was the closest he had come to finding anyone or anything that even began to have the slightest bit of knowledge regarding inter-dimensional travel.

"All right!" Mallow smiled. "So… who's going first?"

Ash, Hau and the Slayer looked to one another. The Slayer not speaking (as usual) and Ash and Hau debating amongst themselves. The Slayer leaned back somewhat, lounging slightly in the chair he was seated in before giving a slight shrug, and standing up.

"_Greaaattt…" _Mallow mentally moaned, sweat-dropping somewhat, but rising to the challenge nonetheless. "Okay then, let's go!"

Walking towards the clearing where the battle would take place, the Slayer looked down and saw Marowak following, and holding Aron at his side. The small steel pokémon didn't exactly seem to know how to react to what was happening, and his stubby legs were waggling back and forth.

"So, normally there'd be what we call a 'Totem Pokémon', it's essentially just a super-duper big pokémon." Mallow explained as they walked. "I don't know what happened, but apparently it's been gone for a while. Maybe it's in a life cycle and the next one hasn't fully grown yet… But usually the smell of the stew brings it out!" She frowned slightly at that, before walking a few feet away from the Slayer. "Time for you to see that I can do more than just cook!" She declared chipperly. The Slayer, looked back, then pointed to Aron.

"Arr!" The tiny pokémon nodded. It's tiny feet marching out to the battle field, before looking around with a 'Okay. What now?' look on his face.

"Trevenant! Let's go!" Mallow cheered, throwing pone of the pokéballs she had out, and a bizarre tree-like being appeared. It was oddly shaped, with what looked like two mouths and a single red eye. Six roots appeared to act as its legs, and its whole body shook like a tree in the wind.

"Trevenant is feared as a 'ghost of the forest'. Lumberjacks bring along Fire types, which Trevenant hates, when they enter the forest. It is known to be vicious to those that would damage the forest, but kind to those that live in it." VEGA spoke, scanning the pokémon and adding the info to the National VEGA-Dex. "It doesn't seem like it has any particular advantages against Aron. However, I do wonder how strong Aron actually is…"

"Aron, metal claw." VEGA spoke. Aron nodded and wheeled back, creating a manifestation of a clawed hand which swiped at the tree pokémon. It held its roots up as a shield, but it was clear from its shout that the attack had the desired effect.

"Shadow claw!" Mallow ordered, and without warning, the whole area seemed to grow darker, and a purplish swipe appeared, scratching Aron, but it didn't seem to have too much effect on him. The steel pokémon growled in agitation, and seemed to shake the attack off. It waited for another order, and this time, it bolstered its defense by using its iron genetics, allowing it to become stronger. However, VEGA did notice that by doing so, Aron's overall speed seemed to drop somewhat.

As the fight continued, the small group didn't notice the man leaning against a tree off in the distance, watching the Slayer fight Mallow. At first, he was pretty underwhelmed by this supposed beasts' choice in a team, but then he studied the Slayer himself, and quickly surmised that most likely a direct attack wouldn't end too well for him or his team. He also understood what his grunts had been going on about concerning the 'human tank'.

"Well how about that…" Guzma muttered, at a bit of an odd crossroads right now. This supposed space man was very real, and had done damage to one of his grunt's Steelix. He also seemed to be claiming everywhere he went as his own turf, both of which were things Guzma had issues with. The issue now was figuring out how to get back at him… The armour he wore was clearly something different, as there was no possible way to bust through it without getting some serious back up, and Guzma didn't exactly feel like he could go one-on-one if the figure was still in that stuff. Unlike a number of villains in this world, Guzma wasn't a total idiot, and he was now questioning if even _trying _to fight this guy would end with his death… but at the same time, there was that girl… _"Sooner or later, he's gotta get out of that armour, or he's gotta ware out eventually… but if we don't take him down in one go, we're probably gonna die…"_

It took about ten minutes, but eventually, the Slayer took the victory. Aron had powered his way through a good chunk of Trevenant's defences, but was nearly knocked out as a result. The tiny steel-type was clearly reckless and itching for a fight, and didn't seem to realize the threat the ghost-tree could be. Towards the end, the Slayer called Aron back, letting Marowak take over, and the fire-type quickly took down the living tree, and the following Pokémon Mallow had to send out. It almost seemed angry over Aron's condition, and seemed to essentially be out for revenge. The flaming bone attacks burned through the remaining attacker's in no time flat, and left the Slayer as the winner. He felt good for his pokémon, but was a little annoyed when he found out there were roughly eight more to get through… he had picked up that these trials held great cultural significance to the people of Alola, and saying he didn't care would be incorrect, but… he didn't care.

It occurred to everyone that there wasn't much Mallow could do with her pokémon being TKO, so she headed back to the nearby town to get them healed, and the Slayer decided to head back as well and continue his search for a way home. Ever the excitable one, Hau followed along, no one really knew why though… Needless to say, it was kind of awkward…

"Your team worked well!" Mallow commented.

No reply.

"Aron really put up a good fight! He took Nant's hits and just kept going!"

Continuing silence.

"And your Marowak's fire bone hit dead on! That's some really good accuracy!"

"Marr." The pokémon replied, still holding Aron at its side, somewhat against the tiny pokémon's will.

The Slayer still remained quiet.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" Mallow asked.

The Slayer shook his head.

"Do you talk at all?"

The Slayer nodded.

"Oh."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Hau and Mallow wanted to try and talk more, but it was clear the Slayer wasn't about to start talking to them, so they gave up on trying to get him to do so. It took about ten minutes, but they made it back to the nearby town, and they were approached by the young woman who had been with Mallow when the Slayer first arrived, and a man the Slayer hadn't met yet. He was shirtless, and almost seemed to be trying to challenge the Slayer from the way he reacted when he approached, but the Sayer quickly put two and two together and realized this was just him trying not to be intimidated.

"Hi…Mallow…" The smaller woman said, clearly unsettled by the Slayer.

"Hey guys." Mallow smiled. "Don't mind him, he's just checkin' out the town while I get my team healed."

"Oh, the kid beat you?" The taller man asked, looking to Hau, but was surprised when Hau shook his head.

"Not me, him."

The man looked from Hau, to the Slayer, to Mallow, to the Slayer, to Hau, to Mallow, to-

"Him?" He finally asked. "This dude's a trainer?"

Dropping his balls (ha) the Slayer's Marowak and Aron re-appeared. The former spinning his bone, igniting the ends as he did so, the later… not looking so good. The man seemed impressed, looking back up to the Slayer.

"Good choice, they're offensive fighters, but Aron's got some serious defensive capabilities when it evolves, the steel acts as tough armour."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Mallow exclaimed, something coming back to her. "Kiawe, you know Krystal, right? The one who wields stuff?"

"Yeah, she's been working on some of her art recently. Why?" Kiawe asked, then looked over at the Slayer absent-mindedly, and saw the damage on his armour, and he seemed to put two and two together. "Oh, uh… huh. She _might _be able to fix all that, but-"

The Slayer nodded, his body language telling him a simple message: _Take me to her. _

"…okay." Kiawe blinked, not wanting to anger the Slayer. "Look, you should get Aron looked at, then I'll take you to her." He remarked, raising a good point, only to see Aron has wandered over to Lana, and was looking up at her curiously. The water trial captain smiled and picked him up, patting his head.

"Aww, hi little guy." She smiled. "I can take him to the center if you want to go meet with Krystal. I'll get him healed and meet with you at her place." The small Aron in her arms looked up to the Slayer, who looked back to the Aron, as if asking if he was oaky with this, and finally, he nodded.

"Well, that settles it!" Mallow smiled. "I've gotta go finish some trial stuff with the others, when I'm done, I'll sent them your way, then we can figure out where to go from there!"

The Slayer nodded affirmatively. There was something about the green-haired woman that was almost… toxically happy, or maybe after being in hell for so long and killing waves of demons, that the first person who didn't try to kill him and actually smiled would seem abrasively friendly.

"All right, follow me." Kiawe nodded, and the two set off, Marowak following alongside them. The Slayer hoped that this 'Krystal' could patch up his armour a little bit, or give _him _the tools to do it himself. As they passed by a small café, a woman looked up and watched them pass. Granted, she was one in a small crowd of heads that watched, but she was the only one currently important to the story.

"Well, I can see why they seem nervous about him." Cynthia remarked, watching the Slayer and Kiawe leave. She took a sip from her iced coffee and pushed the glassed back onto her face. "He seems like he could break a man in half."

"The story says he did, millions of times. To demons." Shaymin added, his face poking out from her bag.

"What are you doing in there?" The Champion asked, confused.

"Don't wanna be seen."

"He doesn't look like he'd hurt us."

"He looks like he could kill a flower by looking at it."

Cynthia choked on her drink, trying her best to hold back a laugh at that remark. This was as close as she had gotten to the 'Doom Slayer' and she still didn't fully see what everyone was so worried about. Yes, this guy looked like he could single-handedly bench-press Groudon for a morning workout… but he didn't seem violent.

"Well, once they get back, I'll talk to Ash." Cynthia muttered. He was probably the closest thing to a 'mediator' she was going to get when it came to talking with the Slayer, so she was looking for anything that might help break the ice. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one watching…

"This is insane…" A man muttered, watching the Slayer walk away. "Who, or what, is that thing?"

"Sir?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." The man shook his head, flipping his red shades back on. "There's other things we need to deal with. I think it's best we don't try to get involved in this… after what happened last time, I'm in no rush to fulfill our goal…"

"_Be good to her…" _Another figure thought as he watched the Slayer leave. _"Be better than anyone she's had in that role…" _

"So that's the newcomer?" A woman asked, looking through some binoculars from the nearby docks. "Seriously? This is what's gotten everyone all worked up?"

After about five minutes, Kiawe paused, and seemed to realize something, as he turned to the Slayer, he asked:

"Do you have change of clothes?" To which the Slayer shook his head in response. "Okay… you're gonna need to get some, it's fine to be shirtless around here, and truth be told I think the women wouldn't mind… but you can be nude. At least, not on the beaches here, but that's a different sto- Oh, you're gone."

The Slayer had looked around and seen what he assumed was a typical clothing store, and headed over to it. The second he walked through the door, the air seemed to freeze as everyone turned and stared in amazement or horror at what just entered the store.

"Uh, hi?" The shopkeeper finally got out. "Do you need… help with something?"

"What do you have that is large?" VEGA asked, and the woman pointed to a rack. The Slayer nodded and walked over. He looked around, not sure what he was looking for, and not giving the slightest of Magikraps about what was considered 'fashion' to this world. But he also knew he had to wear something that he wouldn't want to burn after ten seconds. Another five minutes passed before he left, meeting up with Kiawe once more.

"You good?" His response was a nod. "All right then."

Not too far away, just on the edge of town, there was a garage that had the distinct smell of welded metal. As they approached, a woman was busy fusing pipes together to create some sculpture. But needless to say, when she saw the two approaching, she casually switched off her torch and lifted up her mask.

"Hey." She nodded. "What's up?"

"This guy… wait. What was your name?" Kiawe began but trialed off when he remembered he hadn't learnt the newcomer's name.

"The Slayer." VEGA answered, and Krystal raised her brows.

"That's dope." She smirked, looking his armour up and down. "And that's a pretty cool name too! Where'd you get this?"

"From a world you most likely do not know about." VEGA answered, knowing that the slayer didn't like talking too much about his past, or where he got the Praetor suit. His answer didn't seem to satisfy the welder, but she also could tell not to push it.

"Either way, looks like you went through hell!" She laughed, circling the Slayer, taking note of the structure and design. "I've never seen anything like this! This… this is incredible!" Normally, the Slayer didn't like being circled and inspected, but he could tell that the woman's excitement was one of passion and genuine curiosity, so he made no move to stop her.

"Yeah, but it's also in rough shape." Kiawe continued talking, uncertain of if this is what the Slayer wanted, or didn't want. Regardless, he didn't want to anger him, but since the Slayer wasn't talking, someone had to. "We were wondering if you could fix it."

Krystal's eyes lit up like it was Christmas, her face seemed to change from a laid-back, casually skeptical personality to a high-school fangirl at a boy band concert.

"REALLY!?" She exclaimed, the hopefulness clear in her eyes.

"Indeed." VEGA answered. "The structural integrity of the suit is not what it once was, and the tools we would use to repair it ourselves are… unavailable, so to say. We were hoping we could procure your services and-"

"Done!" Krystal cut the A.I. off excitedly. However, the Slayer didn't budge. In fact, it was hard to tell what he was feeling. But since this is a story, I _can _tell you!

Right now, the Slayer was questioning himself, looking at his armour… the same armour that he had worn through many battles in the fiery pits of hell, the armour that his withstood Barons, Mancubi, Summoners, Arch-Viles, and even the Cyber-Demon and Spider Mastermind… He had worn it for an unprecedented amount of time, and now, he felt like removing it would almost be sacrilegious. He knew that a warrior's armour was his pride, he wore it, bled in it, and would die in it, so why was simple repairs such an issue?! Then, it clicked.

The Wretch.

While the origins of the suit remain lost, even to an extent to the slayer, he remembered the entity he had encountered in hell. The one who had offered its services in exchange for its life. He also remembered that for the first time in his entire existence, in an act that he would still question the moral quandaries of… he had spared a demon.

Now, those memories, the images, the knowledge and so much more was _in _his armour. Or, to be more precise, his helmet. While he wasn't sure how much of it would be discoverable by the technology these people had, it wasn't a risk he wanted to take, but also knew that broken armour was as bad as no armour. He looked around, then saw a door which was clearly marked as a bathroom.

"He's kinda quiet." Krystal remarked as the Slayer left.

"The dude scares me to be honest." Kiawe admitted. "I just feel this sense of pure anger, like, constantly."

"Same." Krystal nodded in affirmation. "but I'm also picking up a sort of 'guardian' vibe. Maybe that's why he's so angry, he's just trying to protect someone."

A few minutes later, the sound of tearing fabric could be heard form behind the door, and then silence, then, the door opening. Out stepped the Slayer, now wearing a green t-shirt with sleeves that had gotten ripped at the elbow, as well as a small hole around his gut, revealing muscles, black track shorts, brown hiking boots, fingerless gloves, and what looked like a fanny pack. The only thing that _didn't _work was the brightly coloured Alolan shirt that the Slayer was putting on overtop the green shirt. In short, he looked like a beefy tourist who'd crack skulls with no provocation, but he also looked pretty good in it, as if this was something he had worn before. Setting the armour down, the Slayer removed a few things from it, namely his weapon bag, a chip containing information no one was to see and a picture. He looked down at the armour, then looked at Krystal. Even though he was still wearing his helmet, the anger and apprehension was visible.

"Do not take this as a threat." VEGA spoke. "But the Slayer would like to let you know of two things: one, do not attempt to remove anything from the suit, simply repair it, and two, if you attempt to steal the suit, it will not end well for you."

"Heh, sure." Krystal rolled her eyes. "Or what? I try and clone this stuff and-"

Without warning, the Slayer pulled what looked like a sleek white-and-gray rifle from behind him. the most notable thing was the blue sphere in the center of it. Taking aim, the Slayer fired a blast from his weapon, and a pile of garbage was vaporized. He did all this while staring _directly _into Krystal's eyes, which changed from causal indifference to ice-cold terror.

"Okay then." Krystal nodded. "Just fix, no steal."

"Again, please don't take this as any sort of personal attack. The Slayer holds this armour in very high regard, and believes you will have no problems fixing it, he is just-" VEGA began but stopped mis-sentence when he felt the Slayer's mood shift. "Never mind."

"Yeah, no problem." Krystal nodded, picking up one of the arms covers. "Huh, this'll be easier than I thought… So, what are you looking for? Flexibility? Durability?"

"Both, if possible." The A.I. nodded.

"Okay, yeah. I can do that… Ya lookin' for a new design on it?" Krystal asked, and when she felt the Slayer glare at her, she laughed: "Kidding! Doubt you could improve on this perfection… Okay… gimmie… two days, and it should be good to go!"

The Slayer frowned, now liking being armour less for two days, but also understood that this might be the best (and only) way he could get it fixed, and he reluctantly nodded.

"Awesome! See you in two days!" Krystal grinned, pulling her mask back down and heading off to get supplies. The two men looked to each other, then Kiawe began the walk back to town. It was silent, as per usual, aside from Marowak occasionally grunting or calling for… something.

"So… don't take this the wrong way, but I've never met someone who didn't look kinda stupid wearing one of those Alolan shirts…" The Fire Trial Captain began, and noted the Slayer giving him a 'Choose your next words carefully' side glance. "And somehow… you pulled it off."

He felt like the Slayer smiled, but he couldn't really tell. The rest of the walk was short, and when they returned, their small group was waiting.

"Wow…" Lana blinked, now seeing some of the Slayer's -ahem- 'features' in clear day, and not under armour. In fact, more women were looking his way than before, and the Slayer ignored all of them, partially because he didn't care, partially because they couldn't help him get home, and partially because of the Bro Code.

"What diet is he on?" Hau asked, looking to Ash, who shrugged.

"Hey, so… we know you're trying to get home, and we think we've found someone who can help!" Ash stated, getting the Slayer's attention immediately. "After we finished Mallow's trial, we were approached by this doctor, and apparently he's part of an organization that studies wormholes and other dimensions. We didn't mention you, but he seemed to know of you in some way, we think it's just because of the whole thing in Heahea…"

The Slayer nodded, signalling for Ash to continue.

"Either way, we were invited to meet one of the people who runs the place, and see the sanctuary they're building for the pokémon here. We didn't want to until we told you, because, y'know… this might be a good thing for you."

The Slayer nodded again, thinking it over. He had to play his cards carefully here… he wanted, no _NEEDED _to get home, like, last week. So, if this organization was studying wormholes and things like that, they'd probably be of great use to him. The issue was, he had seen what happens when humans screw with dimensional travel… and the last thing he wanted for the Alolan islands to be overrun with demons. Looking back to Hau and Ash, he nodded, then looked to Lillie.

"She's gonna help me with some stuff." Mallow said with a smile, pulling Lillie to her side. "She'll catch up with you later."

There was something in Lillie's eyes that made the Slayer question: Why? But that was of no consequence to him. He turned back to Ash and Hau, the latter grinning like an idiot.

"All right! Aether Paradise, here we come!" He cheered.

**A.N. So, a few things: **

**One, I had no idea Mallow was anywhere from 12-19 according to the wiki. I assumed she was in her early twenties. Whoops. **

**Two, there's a lotta faces showing up now… some of you might be able to pick up on who's here based on the hints I dropped, but don't worry. All will be revealed soon… **

**Third, yes, the Praetor suit is implied to be built by humans and upgraded by the Wretch in DOOM 2016, even if it is, we're going with the 'He's had it for a long time, no one knows it's origin' story. Sorry about that, it's not the main focus here. **

**Fourth, next chapter, Aether Paradise! The APF has gotta have some smart folks who can help the Slayer and not cause untold chaos and pain due to their own stupid choices! This can't **_**possibly**_** end badly, right!? **

**RIGHT?! **


	10. Welcome to Paradise!

To those working at the Aether Paradise, there wasn't much that they would claim would surprise them. Their job was to construct a VLFS over the Alola Islands, they worked to develop and design a potentially real dimensional portal device. To them, this was just all part of their job.

But seeing a tank of a man in track shorts and an Alolan shirt walk by with two kids and get into an elevator? That… that wasn't expected. A few of the workers froze as the Doom Slayer appeared off of a boat, a few looked on in wonder, and one of them didn't seem to notice. They Slayer had to commend them on that, either they were blind, or dedicated. After a short boat ride to the lower section of the 'Aether Paradise', the Doom Slayer found himself standing silently off to one side as some of the staff at this new place seemed to be doing their typical rounds. He was somewhat disappointed with how dull this 'paradise' seemed, but also figured perhaps it was on the higher levels was where he would see what made this place so special. Right now, it was reminding him of the storage rooms in the Lazarus Labs back on Mars, the dull white and gray not portraying any real sort of character.

"This way." One of the workers said kindly, leading the three towards a triangular platform which descended to the floor, the small group got onto it, and the Slayer looked around, now taking in the structure of the building more than the 'character'.

"Interesting." Vega remarked as the platform rose. "How was this location constructed?"

"Years of work. It was assembled on-land, and then elevated one piece by another into the air, allowing the whole place to be brought together." One of the AP Workers remarked, casting a quick glance back to the Doom Slayer, who was silently standing behind Ash and Hau.

"Fascinating."

Ash and Hau had many more questions, Vega had a few, and the Slayer had (you guessed it!) none. Well, that was a lie. He had plenty of questions, but he didn't feel the need to ask any of them, as Ash and Hau were asking most of them. Honestly, the Doom Slayer only agreed to come here because apparently, they might be able to get him home. But he was also here because he was wary of what they claimed they could do… UAC had claimed they'd be able to open portals to help the general populace, and if that was the case, the Doom Slayer wouldn't be here right now. He understood that science was always moving forward, and he wasn't here to stop them, but he also knew the danger of advancing too far. He wasn't sure what kind of 'hell' existed in this world, but from the small amounts of information he had gathered, there was plenty of monsters he didn't want unleashed into this world, as most likely, this world would become much like his own…

But, at the same time, the Doom Slayer had to admit, he was… intrigued? Fascinated? He couldn't quite put a word on it, but he felt oddly… intrigued, yes, that was it. The laboratories they passed by seemed much like the UAC labs he had trashed and thrashed demons in, but there weren't any demons, or idiots trying to take the power of hell and make it their own. There seemed to be some sort of research going on, but even a quick glance without Vega tapping into their security systems, it was clear their research was far more restrained compared to UAC's. all this led to the Slayer not feeling calm, but not feeling the need to grab his chainsaw and start smashing everything in sight. However, he'd be lying if he claimed that he didn't _want_ too… but…

"Ah, there you two are." A voice spoke up. The trio turned and the Slayer saw a man with probably the weirdest, (and in his opinion, stupidest) glasses he had ever seen. As the man approached, the Slayer could tell that this man would most likely be very, _very_ annoying. Everything about him, even as he simply walked up to them had an air of 'I'm-better-than-you', which wasn't something you ever wanted to go up against the Doom Slayer with. But maybe he was jumping to conclusions, he hadn't even met the man yet.

"Hey again, Doc!" Hau nodded. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course, of course." The man nodded. "And I thank you for using my title… after all, how else will everyone know of my importance?"

The Slayer narrowed his eyes. One sentence. That was a record.

"I take it you're the one everyone has been speaking of? The one known as the Armoured Warrior?" The man remarked. "I, am Doctor Faba, Director of this branch of the Aether Foundation.

While it wasn't visible, the Slayer's eyes narrowed. A wave of anger crept through his body, taking hold of his spine, and his left hand clenched into a fist. Thankfully, only Ash seemed to notice.

"_I'm Doctor Samuel Hayden, and I'm an incredible egotistical blowhard. Please, punch me in my stupid robot face." _

The Doom Slayer didn't speak, looking at Dr. Faba, and the man looked around in slight confusion, as if he was expecting something to happen now. 

"…well? Are you going to answer?" Faba asked, looking to the Doom Slayer who continued to remain silent. "The nerve of some people."

"Hello, I am Vega." The A.I. spoke up now. "I am an artificial intelligence and personal assistant to the Doom Slayer."

"Wait, an A.I.!?" Faba blinked, clearly not having expected that.

"Yes, the Doom Slayer does not talk much, but I would like to inform you he can hear and understand everything you have said to him thus far." Vega answered. Thankfully, the semi-implied-vague-threat-warning was heard loud and clear on Faba's behalf, as he coughed nervously.

"I uh… I was not informed of the Slayer's… mute-ness. I apologize for not being more accommodating." Faba managed to get out, before glaring at one of the workers, who held her hands up defensively. The Slayer just shook his head.

"The Slayer knows you meant no ill will, and harbours no negative feelings over it." Vega replied calmly. "This is a very common occurrence in your world, and it would be fallacious of him to suddenly get upset at someone for making a mistake many have made before."

Faba sighed in relief and nodded, leading the small group towards the center of the paradise. As they went, he explained how this place was built to be a refuge for Pokémon, a location where they could be free to live their lives free from trainers of battles… and that made no sense to the Slayer. He looked down at Marowak, who was still carrying Aron protectively, and considered the situation where he found both of them, and they seemed much happier with him. As for Magikarp? It was Magikarp.

"Ah, Miss Wicke." Faba spoke, a woman turning and smiling at them as she walked over. "I have business to attend to, would you please introduce our friends to the president?"

"Of course, Doctor." Wicke smiled. "Please, this-" Her smile wavered for a second as she looked up and saw the Slayer looking back at her. "Way."

"You think she notices our friend?" Ash asked quietly, laughing ever so slightly.

"No, I think she's just intimidated by our powerful presence." Hau smirked in response.

The woman led them to another elevator before turning to talk to them once more.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Wicke." Wicke smiled as she introduced herself. "You must be Ash and Hau."

"Yeah, we-wait. How do you know our names?!" Ash asked, bewildered.

"Doctor Faba mentioned you two you be stopping by to visit." Wicke said, her voice an extremely soothing one. "He also mentioned how you two helped defend a Slowpoke form Team Skull."

At the mention of the team of misfits and idiots, the Slayer looked back to her. At first, Wicke remained silent, unsure of what to make of the Slayer, and the Doom Slayer felt like Wicke harbored no ill will against anyone, and honestly seemed like she couldn't even if she tried. Still, since he was silent, the Slayer knew he needed to find another way to communicate that he wasn't here to fight, then it occurred to him. He made the hand gesture he had seen Tammy, Mallow and a few others make. From what he understood, it meant 'Greetings', and he hoped this would get the message across. Thankfully, it did. Wicke smiled and returned the gesture.

"Apologies, the Slayer doesn't tend to speak."

"I heard… Vega, was it?" Wicke asked, and the Slayer nodded. "This way, the entrance is just up through these doors. I assume you two must be trial-goers?"

"Yup! Him too." Ash nodded, pointing to the Slayer, and Wicke blinked in genuine shock. The Slayer shrugged, then nodded.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that." Wicke admitted, then looked down and saw the Slayer's pokémon. "Are those two… his?"

"Mar." Marowak nodded.

"Arr." Arron said, still not totally cool with being kept off the ground, but also too small and too weak to break free. Well, that and lacking arms.

"Yeah, he's been…" Hau began, but stopped when he felt someone glaring into the back of his skull. "Uh… he's been traveling with us for a bit now. It's a weird story, and I think Vega can tell it better than anyone…" Thankfully, his correction seemed to ease the ire of the Slayer, and Hau mentally noted not to do _that _again.

The group of four kept walking now entering what appeared to be a commons area, with multiple types of pokémon walking behind workers, or trainers. It was hard to tell what they were doing here, but it was clear they were dedicated to it. It wasn't until they went up another floor, onto the Conservation area that things really became interesting. Now, the dullish-gray colours were replaced with vibrant colours, trees, ponds, grasslands… the Slayer was genuinely taken aback.

"Aether Paradise is a safe haven for all Pokémon." Wicke spoke up. "Pokémon that have been targeted by Team Skull that don't have trainers, are given sanctuary here." Taking out an old journal, Wicke continued. "I hope you don't mind if I read an entry from my old PokéDex. I traveled through Kanto before, when I was younger, you see."

As Wicke began reading, Marowak and Aron began wandering around. Marowak was having trouble keeping his flaming bone form setting the bushes on fire, while Aron had no idea what was happening. Aron eventually set off on its own, leaving Marowak looking around in wonder.

As it traveled, Aron looked around, trying to find some metal to eat that wasn't the floor, Aron froze when something rustled behind him.

"Ar?" It blinked.

"…yeah, my Gramps always says that nature has its cruel side, but it also gives us its blessings." Hau nodded.

"Yeah, nature is what it is, but sometimes things don't go the way you hope it does." Ash agreed. He had been all over the map, and he had seen as much cruelty as he had beauty. However, he had definitely seen more beauty than cruelty, but still.

"Pika pika." Pikachu piped up from Ash's shoulder, having seen that too along their travels.

"Still, if you don't see the bad, you might never see the good, right?" Ash asked, and the other nodded in agreement.

"It can be difficult to judge how much humans have affected nature, can't it?" Wicke asked.

"Indeed." Vega agreed, knowing full well how much damage humans could do to a planet.

**Hi, the author here. I know you're here for the Doom Slayer being the Doom Slayer. Not some second-rate **_**Captain Planet**_** fanfiction, and for that, I apologize. Let's move to something more interesting.**

Back on Ula'ula island, a man lounged in a hammock, taking a long drink of his ice-cold drink before sighing contently, swaying back and forth in the light breeze.

"This… is the life." He muttered.

While the appearance of the Doom slayer had come as a shock to all, once he was gone and hadn't either taken the town hostage, killed someone to show dominance, or genuinely done much, the town off of Route 8 went back to business as usual. Part of that involved Captain Archie returning to his listless lounging. At first, the Ex-Team Aqua leader had come to the Alolan Islands with his crew to deliver a shipment of building supplies from the mainland, as Team Aqua had… 're-branded' to put it gently, since the incident with Kyorge… however long ago that was… then, when Shelly had told him about some sort of armoured man making his way through town, the Pirate had wanted to see this for himself, then after seeing him, decided this _wasn't _something he wanted to mess with, as he had learned his lesson about messing with forces beyond his control, and returned to the beach to continue his R&R. Although, he'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't interested in the new guy… Still, he was on break, and he wasn't gonna waste his time with-

In a bright flash, something shot by overhead, and he bolted upright in shock. He swore a small blue blur shot past, leaving a sparkling trail that he had only ever heard about in legends.

"What in blazes… that can't be right…" He muttered. "Azelf in Alola?" Grumbling something to himself, he grabbed his drink and went back to doing nothing, but his mind was now racing at a million miles a minute. Was that real!? Had he had too much to drink!? Had he not had enough to drink?! …yeah, it was probably that last one.

As he lay back down, he could hear someone approaching him, and at first assumed it was his first mate, and his confusion and want to relax wasn't helped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Of all the places I go, we both end up on this island at the same time?"

"Maxie. Fancy meetin' you here." Archie grumbled.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the-"

"Stop. Stop right there." Archie groaned, pulling himself up and turning to face the Team Magma leader. "I have no idea who that new guy is, and frankly, I don't really care. He ain't getting' in my way, and there ain't a chance in Arceus' blue oceans I wanna get in his."

"…the newcomer?" Maxie asked, puzzled. "I was asking if you knew anything about the massive shifts just off of Melemele."

"What shifts?"

"There was a massive shift in the weather the other day." Maxie remarked. "Heat and wave patters were all over the place for about fifteen minutes. Nothing damaging, but none of my scientists have any idea what could've caused it, and I was wondering if you had been attempting to use the orb again."

"Oh, c'mon mate." Archie groaned, rubbing his face. "After what happened last time, you really think I'd try and find that thing again? Besides, didn't we surrender them to that science center?"

"Hm. Indeed we did." Maxie nodded with a slight frown. "Okay, so… this new guy, what do you know about them?"

"Not much. But according to some of what I've heard, he apparently fell from the sky and has been walking around the towns."

"…okay, this is just getting weird." Maxie blinked. "He just… fell from the sky? Like some sort of meteor?"

"Yes, and apparently he's heavily armed. Allegedly someone say him take a chainsaw to a Steelix." Archie nodded, noting Maxie's shocked reaction. "According to a hotel worker, he did so to rescue some stolen pokémon from some local gang."

"Wait, 'He'? This guy has a name?" Maxie asked.

"…apparently he's called the 'Doom Slayer'." Archie answered. "Interesting name… wonder if he's looking for a job…"

"If I'm honest, that's why I'm thankful I found you." Maxie replied. "I'd like your assistance with something."

"Now, I've heard it all… the head of Team Magma is asking the leader of Team Aqua for help? What is this world coming to…?"

"If you're quite finished, I'm hoping you can help me find what's causing these shifts in the atmosphere before the Alolan islands are flooded, destroyed by fire, or trashed by that new guy."

Archie paused and thought it over. He was on break, so technically, he shouldn't care in the slightest… but Maxie did make a good point, and if there was something causing massive weather shifts at the same time that some spaceman showed up? Well, that was too coincidental to be a coincidence… and if he was honest, if this 'Doom Slayer' guy was responsible for it, he most likely had some sort of special tech or magical stones to be able to do that. Those would definitely be worth a fair price on either the legal or illegal market, so that was worth looking into…

"A'right mate. Where do we start?"

Back in the Aether Paradise, Aron was still wandering around, curiously exploring his surroundings, still looking for some metal to eat. For the third or fourth time, he heard a bush rustling and looked around, now growing somewhat agitated the small pokémon growled and pushed his way into a bush. A few moments of digging through the leaves later, Aron came face-to-face with another small pokémon.

"Bun?" The small rabbit pokémon blinked, tilting its head in confusion at Aron.

"Arr?"

Meanwhile, Marowak was looking around for its small metal friend, borderline panicking when it wasn't able to find Aron. All the while, the slayer was following Ash and Hau to meet whoever was in charge of this place, and more importantly, hopefully someone who could help him get out of here. Eventually, they approached a woman with floor-length hair, who was talking to some of the workers here. As they approached, she turned to face them, and to the Slayer's surprise, didn't seem too shocked to see him.

"Ah, hello." She said with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Aether Paradise, I am the president of this organization, but please just call me Lusamine."

"Hi."

"Hello!"

"Greetings."

"I believe I correctly assume you are the one who recently appeared on the islands?" Lusamine asked, now looking to the Doom Slayer.

"Yes, the Doom Slayer has only been on these islands for a few days." Vega spoke. "I am Vega, artificial intelligence and assistant to the Slayer."

"Do you think he says that to everyone he meets?" Hau asked, looking to Ash, who shrugged in response.

"Fascinating…" Lusamine mused. "When I was informed of your arrival, I was hoping I would be able to meet you in person."

"The feeling is mutual." Vega answered. "The Slayer is intrigued by your reservation, and he is uncertain what you mean by providing sanctuary to pokémon. Are they not wild animals? And as such live in their own ecological system out in the wild?"

"Well… yes." Lusamine nodded, looking back out over the paradise. "However, some pokémon are taken for profit, and others are displaced by changing the landscape around them, and some are imply displaced via hunting. Here, I wish to provide all pokémon a place of safety, and sanctuary."

The Slayer was of two minds right now. On the one hand, he understood her goals and somewhat respected her motives. She was someone who cared about those who would be seen as lesser to her… but at the same time, this was bringing him no closer to finding a way to rip Samuel Hayden in half and spend his free nights throwing darts at his head.

"How much are you willing to divulge?" Vega asked, speaking in a volume that only the Slayer could hear. There was no verbal response, but after a few moments, Vega had his answer. "All right then."

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you from?" Lusamine now asked. "You clearly aren't from the Alolan Islands."

"Miss Lusamine, the Doom Slayer is not from your earth, or your dimension." Vega answered, noticing Lusamine's eyes widen in shock and what one could claim was hope. "We are from another earth altogether, and mainly agreed to visit the Aether Paradise Foundation because we are looking for your assistance in helping us secure a way back to our earth."

"Of course!" Lusamine practically shouted. "I would love nothing more than to help you with that!" Something about the way she said that sent of warning bells in the Slayer's head. It was understandable that someone would be interested in the science or knowledge of another world, but she-

"Hey, what's that?" Hau asked, pointing upwards. There was a shimmering light, then what looked like a tear in the sky appeared. Slowly, the rift became more circular in shape, and eventually seemed to almost solidify.

"What's happening!?" Ash exclaimed, but didn't receive an answer. Across the paradise, Marowak's head snapped to attention when it saw the tear appearing, and briefly questioned what to do: keep searching for Aron, or go see if the Slayer was okay…

"Marr…" It moaned, feeling uncertain of what to do.

From the hole in the sky, a creature slowly pulled itself into this world. IT floated in the air as if it was weightless, and looked like some sort of jellyfish. For half a moment, the Slayer saw it as a Summoner, but then realized that he wasn't face-to-face with a demon… but it wasn't clear _what _this was. Was it a pokémon? If so, why was it traveling through a wormhole? It floated in the air, and appeared to be looking at the group, as if analyzing each of them, looking for… something.

"Are you a creature from another dimension?" Lusamine asked, and the Slayer questioned _what _she expected to get in response from this creature. It let out a meow-like hiss and floated lower somewhat. Without warning, the Slayer had pushed Lusamine behind him, clearly not liking the look of this thing. "No, no… it's all right." She spoke softly, walking past the Slayer and looking at it. "You poor thing… where are you from?"

There was no response, and the creature flew past Lusamine and the Slayer towards Hau, looking him over, before moving onto Ash, and looking him and Pikachu over. Once more, it was hard to tell what it wanted or was looking for, but eventually it retreated back towards Lusamine. All the while, the Slayer found himself being pushed towards the edge of angry uncertainty.

"Mar?"

Everyone looked down and saw Marowak peeking out, before slowly walking out into the clearing, its body langauge made it clear it didn't like what was happening… but didn't know how to react to it all. The floating creature flew over and seemed to inspect Marowak, gently putting a tentacle on Marowak's head. The Slayer reached for a gun as Marowak froze stiff, unsure of what to do… then it moved away.

And then went berserk.

Its whole body seemed to shift to an agitated reddish colour, and it let out an ear-piercing shriek, making everyone back up in shock. Normally, one would expect that a pokémon battle would ensue, but then things got _bad. _

Without warning, the creature turned and lurched forward towards Marowak again, latching onto its head and unleashing some sort of energy, making Marowak shriek in pain and thrash against the attacker. In a movement so quick, the Doom Slayer grabbed the attacker and ripped it off of his Marowak, throwing it into the air.

"Wait!" Lusamine exclaimed, but the Slayer was pissed, and that meant something was going to die. To everyone's horror, the Doom Slayer pulled out a large, somewhat boxy gun, and opened fire on the creature. The heavy assault rifle shredding the floating menace in a hailstorm of bullets and fury. The gun settled down, and the creature seemed still… then it kept on floating, as if the bullets had done nothing…

"Perhaps this creature cannot be harmed by traditional weaponry." Vega reasoned, stating the obvious. Before he finished his thought, the Slayer grabbed his plasma gun and attached a modification he had found in the UAC labs. Charing it up, he unleashed a long string of plasma energy, which made the creature howl in pain when it contacted it. The beam seemed to ensnare the creature, and the Slayer slammed it into the ground relentlessly, thrashing it around him, into the railing and floor. About five or six blows later, it weakly moaned, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What… have you… _done!_?" Lusamine demanded, anger taking over as she glared hatred at the Slayer. "You don't even know what that thing was! It may have been harmless!"

"The Slayer's Marowak tells a different story." Vega answered as the Slayer approached, now looking eye-to-eye with Lusamine. And the anger in the president's eyes changed to fear as she looked through the visor, and saw the anger in the Doom Slayer's eyes. There was a fury so twisted that nothing could stand in its way, an anger so primal it could split a man in two… and Lusamine knew then and there, he was _exactly _what she had been looking for…

"Hey, it's still alive!" Ash called, down on one knee next to the creature, which weakly seemed to be pulling itself up. It weakly hissed, seeming both afraid and agitated, then disappeared into the air.

"…so, it's true." Lusamine whispered. "I still need that pokémon…"

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked, jumping off of Ash and going to check on Marowak. The bone pokémon hissed in agitation from its wounds, but seemed all right overall. However, Pikachu sent under its harm to help it balance as it made its way over to the Slayer.

"What… what was that?!" Hau stammered. "On both accounts! What was that thing… and what did you use on it?!"

"That was a plasma rifle." Vega answered as the Slayer picked up Marowak to look it over. "It is a weapon designed by the UAC for combat against demonic lifeforms. It also appears to be somewhat affective on the genetic structure of whatever creature just appeared in his room.

There was a rustling, and the Slayer saw Aron appear from a bush, followed by another pokémon that made the whole world around him freeze…

It was hard for them to travel without being noticed, but Rayquaza had an easier time as the legendary pokémon wasn't traveling across earth, quite the opposite, he was heading into space. Admittedly, the large, snake-like pokémon hated leaving earth, but this was an unusual time, so unusual choices were acceptable. While Rayquaza had been asked to guard earth from the sky, it occurred to the green serpent that if the Slayer came from outside earth, maybe there were some clues towards its existence further out into space!

Two hours later, nothing.

Grumbling as it retreated towards earth, Rayquaza slapped a meteor into smithereens with its tail as it sulked over the ineffective mission it had set out on. As the blue-and-green ball appeared, something spoke up in the vacuum of space.

"Hello there."

Rayquaza froze, looking around quickly to assess any sort of threat.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!" Rayquaza demanded.

"I am not… …your… earth…" The voice spoke up, seeming to break up every few words.

"Speak clearly!" Rayquaza demanded, irritated by the voice's ineffective speech.

"This is… not… control…" The voice spoke once more. "I am… K…g N…"

"Very well… 'K'." Rayquaza said, eyes narrowed. "_WHERE _are you?"

"A place far…"

"That much is obvious."

"I bring… new… the Slay…" The voice continued, seemingly extremely patient with Rayquaza's tone.

"You know of the Slayer?!"

"Yes. Time is shor…" The voice continued. "His is here… soon will… you must…"

"Who?! What!?" Rayquaza shouted, sounding more desperate than intended. "Tell me, please! If there is information which can help us, I need to know!"

"You will… soon… tru…the Sl…ill fight…or you… I mu… go now… I will sp…th yo…soon" the voice continued, then went silent.

"Hello!? 'K'?!" The large pokémon called into the empty void of space. "Curses! What was he saying!?"

As Rayquaza continued flying back to earth, the words seemed to assemble themselves in the legendaries head.

"_You will… soon… trust? Truth? The Slayer… ill fight, will fight, still fight… or you? For you? Abhor you? I must go now…" _Rayquaza thought, trying to get an idea of what the voice had been saying. _"What concerns me, is we're still no closer to telling if this Slayer is friend, or foe…" _

**And… the end! For now! **

**I'm amazed how much love this story has gotten, and I'm super thankful for that! I read every review, and take those into consideration as I craft the future of the story. Also, don't worry! We're just getting started! As hinted here, there's more than just the Slayer now, and something has happened that has shocked the Slayer… admittedly, it's kinda obvious, but if you don't know, I think you'll like the reveal. **

**So, before you ask… I wanna talk **_**DOOM Eternal**_**. **

**I **_**LOVE **_**Doom. That much should be clear. All the DOOM games are instant classics to me (aside from Doom 3, but that one is okay in its own way, but whatever.) and when D.E. got revealed, I got hyped. Then it got released, and I loved it! It was fast, frantic, teeth-grindingly difficult at times (even rather unfair IMO at times…) but what didn't completely gel with me was the story. **

**Now, before you all think you know what I'm gonna say, making the Doom Slayer and Doomguy the same person was genius to me. I loved that idea, that a mere man was so furiously pissed off that Heaven itself went 'Whoa. That guy's mad.' And then essentially went: 'Hey, you want a job?'. To me, what made Doom 2016 work was that they didn't stop and tell you anything, it was run and kill, run and kill. Relics, codex's, and other lore was hidden and entirely optional, while Doom Eternal decided to add a massive story when you only needed maybe a fifth of it. **

**Demons have invaded earth!**

**Kill the priests!**

**Oh no! Bigger demon! **

**Kill that thing! **

**Demons swear revenge!**

**The end. **

**I didn't mind the Mayker stuff, and I really liked King Novak, I mean if The Slayer shows respect to someone, you know he's a badass. But I felt like it was more Halo than Doom. **

**Now we arrive at the first DLC… **

**OH. BOY. **

**I haven't played it, and honestly, I don't think I will. **

**See, at its core, Doom is meant to be a thrill ride you can enjoy sober stoned, drunk, depressed, overjoyed, it doesn't matter. It's just Doom! But now? Like I said, it feels more like Halo, and the charm of Doom is being stripped away. I didn't mind the skins and costumed, but now they're a chore to get and a distraction at best. I didn't mind the somewhat comedic moments, but they needed to be spaced out (across D.E., not just the DLC). Now, don't get the wrong Idea, I still loved Eternal, but the new stuff… not so much. **

**Look, if you want what I really think, go find a guy on this site by the name of Josh Mystic. He's writing a Hazbin Hotel/Doom Crossover called **_**Redemption **_**(IDK what you think, I love Hazbin) and his past two chapters at the end essentially say what I want to. So, go to his story to hear my thoughts. **


End file.
